To teach him a lesson
by veronique2
Summary: Hephaistion is very angry against Alexander's words to him " Without me , you are nothing ". He decides to teach Alexander a lesson he should never forget. At least it's what Hephaistion hopes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! it's been a while since I wrote about Alexander and Hephaistion. More than 4 years. It's also been a while since I wrote a fiction in english. English is not my mother tongue and if someone wants to contact me to beta my fic, I'll be very happy ^^

For some unknown reasons, here I am, ready again to write about our dear couple. I guess I missed them and needed to come back to them.

This fic will be about the " without me you are nothing " that Alexander said to Hephaistion. Yes I know you read tons of fanfics about it already. I hope you will still give mine a chance and read mine.

As always , I picture Hephaistion as a very strong and wise person. In this fiction, Hephaistion will not let Alexander having his way with what he said to him and he is ready to " fight " his lover in his own way to teach him a lesson. A lesson That , Alexander will never forget, at least it's what Hephaistion hopes . Will their love survive what Hephaistion is planning to do? Will Alexander is ready to face the reality?

Disclaimer : Alexander and Hephaistion belong to History. I will borrow some character's names from an Anime called Arslan ( but only the names and a bit of the way they behave and their looks but , this is not a cross over fic ). Alexander movie belongs to Oliver Stone.

Prologue

Hephaistion's pov.

I should have seen it coming. After what happened with Cleitus, I should have seen it coming. But I didn't. Maybe because I turned a blind eye. I never liked Cleitus and I was too obssess myself with my owns dreams and goals to actually see that Alexander was loosing himself.

My awakening had been very rude and shocking. " Without me , you are nothing " He said to me , in front of everybody. He didn't know why I was fighting with Crateros. He didn't even try to know about it. It hurt me, but I knew Alexander always had a short temper and didn't always think before speaking. I knew that but this time , it had been different. I've seen it in his eyes, the way he looked at me, the way he shouted it, his tone. Yes this time, he believed in what he had said to me. I had no doubts . Once I recovered from the shock of this revelation, I felt so angry. Angry in a way I never had been before. I went straight into my tent and ravage all the stuff that were on my way. I scared my pages away. I destroyed a chair or two. When I was done, I was breathless. I sat on the floor. My mind was temporary blank. I neeeded that. I needed to calm down. I welcomed the silent.

I didn't move until I was sure I was able to control myself. I needed to speak with Alexander about what he had done . " without me , you are nothing " I said at loud. I guessed Alexander was right. In a way without him , I was nothing. I loved him, I dédicated my life to him and I worked so very hard for him. Yes , indeed my life had been all about Alexander. But, in Alexander mouth's It hadn't been that meaning at all. The words had felt dirty and insulting.

I didn't care that he was the almighty king , Alexander the great. I wanted him to know how much he had been wrong to speak theses words to me . Who was this king anyway? Who was Alexander now? I barely recognized him at all. He was a perfect stranger now. I let Alexander become someone he should had never became. I felt guilty for my blindness.

"Without me you are nothing " I repeated the words. I clenched my fist. I stood up and watched the mess I did in my own room. I decided I needed to do something about what he said to me. I was going to confront him and if I had been right about what Alexander thought of me. Then , the war between us would start. A terrible war that I was ready to engage. A war to save my honnor, to save Alexander from his behavior and madness but a war which was able to destroy Alexander 'empire and all my dreams with it. A war that could also be the end of Alexander 's love for me and put a death sentence on me . I knew the risks and I was prepared to loose everything.

At the moment, a memories came to me . A sunny day at Pella. When we were young and alone , near a river.

" Why do you love me Alexander ?" I asked curious.

Alexander turned his head toward an eagle who happened to cross the sky at the same moment.

"Look , Hephaistion, that eagle. He has larges and powerfuls wings, he can go anywhere he wants But for unknown reason he always stays around. He sees everything from where he is . When he is targetting his prey he never misses. He is impressive and beautiful. He is just a bird but he looks divine in the way he is dominating the sky and the winds . Why he is so close to us and yet remains a mystery to us? Does he know how much he facisnates me? Is he aware of his power? Will he stays around forever? How can I keep him nearby Hephaistion? "

I smiled. I knew that he was comparing the eagle to me and I was so touched by his words .

He looked at me with so much love. " What do you think Hephaistion? "

"I think, you are too poetic Alexander " then I jumped in the river.

The memories left me with a smile. " I had been trapped in your cage too long, let's see if I 'm still able to dominate the sky and the winds? " I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! Thank you for your reviews ! Hey Angtman, you are still around too ^^ .

Here is the second chapter of my fic. Hope you 'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Hephaistion was about to exit his tent when a soldier asked to enter. He was as taller than the general and he was Persian.

"General " He started. The persian soldier looked a bit worried. He hesitated to speak. Hephaistion smiled and said

" It's okay, I'm fine, what do you want to tell me?"

The persian looked at his general' s eyes with determination.

"I .. and the whole regiment, all your men are pretty shocked from what happened with our king. They are unhappy from the way you were treated. They are very proud to be under your command and they felt insulted. I mean" . The persian took a pause to breath. " The soldiers knows… They knowhow much you are a grand general and how you take care of us and never put our life in danger. But it's not only that, it's like the king said to us that we are the soldiers of a lesser general, who doesn't deserve his rank and power... Others regiments may look at us differentely now.. "

Hephaistion felt his soldier's confusions, worried and disappointment. He put a hand of the persion soldier.

" Thank you for your concern but you said it yourself, you and the whole regiment under my command know my value , it' s enough for me. Don't start a rebellion or something close. Don't protest and if others regiments provoke you , then, be smarter than I was and ignore them. I will solve this delicate situation by myself. I really appreciate your support and concerns . Tell them. " He said softly.

The persian nodded. "Yes General" . He exited.

Hephaistion frowned. He had to meet Alexander now. Few minutes later, he arrived at Alexander 's tent. He asked the king's pages for an interview. The pages were a bit stunned. The general used to enter the king 's tent without permission.

Hephaistion 's heart was beating fast but outside he looked very calm. Soon he got the authorization to meet Alexander.

Alexander was waiting for him at his desk. He was writing on some papers and looked visibly upset. Hephaistion entered in silence. The tension between the two men was obvious.

" Hephaistion " began Alexander " I was expecting you. I hope you had time to think about what happened. Your stupid rivality with Crateros could have bring us a lot of troubles between our soldiers. Two of my best generals were fighting like teenagers to know which one of them has the biggers balls. My generals should never show their dissagreement… But always be a unit in front of the men. It's complicated enough to unite macedonians, Persians and Asians in the same army. The leat I can expect from my generals is to show their fraternity and unity as an example of what it's right to do. "

Hephaistion stayed silent but inside his heart a tornado of fury was forming.

"Don't you agree my friend ? " asked Alexander with a tender voice.

"I agree it's difficult to unit three differents cultures in one and unique army. I agree that the unity of the generals is necessary but I think it's even more important than our King knows what cause the fight before putting his own judgement and dare to insult his most loyal general, and friend in front of his own regiment and others ".

Hephaistion's voice has been polite, calm but cold as ice. Alexander stood up.

" Insult you? I didn't insult you Hephaistion. On the contrary you are now insulting me " the king 's voice was threatening.

" You don't impress me Alexander, that tone of yours is useless with me i. You are trying to twist my words. I won't allow that . I stated a fact which was " you didn't take the time to know why I was fighting with Crateros, you assumed what the fight was about and then you insulted me when you said that without you I was nothing ".

Alexander clenched his fist. " I Still don't understand the insult. Is not that hard to realize that without me , you are nothing. You wouldn't be where you are now : Rich, powerful and being a commander "

The king deliberately ignored the fact , his friend had been right about his too quick assumption of what happened between the two generals.

Hephaistion smirked.

" I may have an higher opinon than you about myself and my value. Tough, You may have a point about me being a high rank commander. But I know others ways to lead men, to bring them to fight and to make war and for that result I don't need a loud threatening voice, or a sword. " Hephaistion replied with a hint of provocation.

Alexander was about to punch his best friend but didn't .

" I'm sorry Hephaistion , but at least you have to admit, you own me everything. You don't seriously think without me ,you 'd be who you are now ?"

" So do you mean, you are planing to give a leading command to Bogoas ?" Hephaistion asked.

"Bagoas, it's Bagoas, not Bogoas " the king correted.

" Whatever, like I care … " The general rolled his eyes. " You got the point , answer me "

"What a stupid comparison, you are doing now my friend"

"Really? Didn't you just tell me that everything I became was because I was your lover?"

"I didn't say that "

" You didn't use the same words and phrasing, but it's the message everyone got, including my faithful regiment. You are talking about how important it's to show a unity in front of our men. Well done Alexander, you just told my own regiment, they were leading by someone who earn his command and rank from your bed and confirms what others thinks . So what about my soldiers ? Did you sleep with them all too? Are we a lower regiment? Now that I notice, Crateros was right, my regiment is full of Persians and Asians, it seems I can only command babarians and being the greatest slut of all, it's only natural. Should I expected Baogos to take the command in second soon?"

" Hephaistion you are speaking non sense. You don't want to see my point and brings ridiculous arguments into our discussion." Stated Alexander who didn't know how to react. His best friend was so calm and cold. It would have help him if at least he had shown the same temper he had during his fight with Crateros. He tried to change the subject.

"You are so calm , why couldn't yous stayed that calm with Crateros? Why did you have to fight with him ?"

Hephaistion smiled bitterly . " Exactely, why? Did you asked yourself Why Hephaistion , who is so calm usually, got to the point to take his sword against Crateros? "

Alexander crossed his arms . Obviously he didn't want to face his own fault about the way he had " stopped " the fighting.

" This is not the point Hephaistion , what I did, I had to do it as the king, to protect the peace of this army and it's unity and I didn't insult you either. I stated a fact that you refuse to admit! " yelled Alexander.

" Then , I expect Bogroas to take my place and my command in the next hour. Because I eager to see who I can be without you in this world Alexander. " Hephaistion said as he took a paper and started to write on it.

Alexander was dumbstruck. " What do you mean ? what are you doing? "

"I quit, I'm a free man, aren't I? From now on, I'm no longer a general of yours , I will be simply one of your people and a distant friend. I'm done with sleeping with you too of course. You know, I don't want our bed's relationship to jeopardize my future career. "

" You can't be serious? You won't. I forbid y…" declared Alexander but stopped. " Fine" He said. " You want to be free you are… as you always had been but there's a condition with it, since you take it all so much at heart "

"which one? "

" All what you earnt , money, titles, rank, jewelries, clothes , everything you earnt while you were at my services since my father's death , you give it back , all of it . "

Hephaistion guessed Alexander was damn proud of his idea and was right about it. He sighed . " As you wish. If you think it's what is going to stop me. You are wrong."

Hephaistion bowed in front of Alexander. Who was a bit stunned. It had been Alexander 's desire to make his people and general's bow before him but the idea had been plenty rejected by the macedonians biut here was Hephaistion bowing before him. Alexander didn't enjoy it . That bow looked like a farewell.

A few minutes Hephaistion had left the tent. Alexander felt weird. He was miles away from the realization, his world was about to change.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ! Thank you for all your reviews, it's always nice to read them and always bring motivation to write ^^

Here is the third chapter . I hope you will enjoy it ^^

Chapter 3

While Hephaistion was looking for his old chiton and sandals that were somewhere in his tent. Alexander was talking with Perdicass.

"You what? " said Perdicass with a loud voice full of surprise.

" Perdicass, I want you to invite Hephaistion to live with you. I don't want him to be homeless in our camp. Hephaistion 's own regiment and some other mens could not understand the situation. For the peace of our camp, it's better if Hephaistion is under your care."

Perdicass couldn't believed what Alexander just told him.

"Of course, Hephaistion is my friend, you don't have to order me such thing. He can't stay outside in poverty waiting for his family to send money… but I wonder if Hephaistion will agree to accept my hospitality? He is a bit stubborn at time " the blond man was worried.

Alexander seemed thoughtful.

"I know . It's exactely why we are now in this situation. He is stubborn and maybe he will learn his forgot , all what he got was because I always been there for him , supported him."

Perdicass stayed silent. After what happened to Cleitus and Philotas, he prefered to not voice his own opinion about what Alexander said.

The king continued to speak.

" I know him very well. He is a busy bee who doesn't like inactivity. He is going to be bored very soon. Plus, he doesn't like to share his privacy; It's really important for him to have is own space, his little secret garden .The king stopped to talk. He always had been bothered by that side of Hephaistion. The distant side of his friend.

Alexander took a sip of wine and started to speak again.

"He will dislike to share your tent. He is used to have all what he wants . He forgot his needs a wake up call. He is going to learn the hard way. His family's money won't be here before a month or more… He will have enough before it arrives. He will go back to me, will ask him to take him back and will apologize."

"If you say so Alexander " Perdicass said.

"You don't seem to agree my friend" The king asked.

" I don't know him as well as you but, Hephaistion doesn't seem to be the kind of person to go back and beg for forgiveness… I mean, the first time he met you, he didn't hesitate to defeat you at a wrestling match. He had been a real brute to you that day. He knew you were the prince but he obviously didn't care. "

Perdicass looked at his king who was smiling at the memory.

"Alexander, do you want to know what was his answer when we asked him why he had been so brutal with you?"

" I may have an idea of that reason already " the king answered. " He respected me as a prince who was able to fight back and valued me for who I truly was not my title. So he was honest with me , right from the start"

Perdicass nodded " Yes Alexander, but he also told us " it's out of question for me to waste my life to follow a spoiled brat prince who wants to me pampered. I did it as a test. He passed it successfully which means, he is interesting enough for me to stay around. " The blond general sighed. " He said he didn't want to WASTE his life.." Perdicass emphazed the last words. We were pretty shocked with his arrogance . I remember that Cassender asked him in outrage " who do you think you are to speak that way? Test our Prince? Do you think you are superior to our Prince, athenian?"

" What did he answer? " Alexander was curious now, as he never heard the story before.

"He said that being a prince is Just a blood material and to his opinion , blood's lineage is not enough to become a great king. A great king is made by himself not by his blood. He added , that Alexander had a great potencial , because of the way you fought him back and the flames which were reflecting in your eyes."

Alexander stayed silent, as he remembered that his own father had told him the same long time ago.

"He didn't answer about how he viewed himself in the whole part. But truth to be told, that day he earnt some enemies." Perdicass stated. "That's why I'm not sure, it's going to be that easy to get him back, Alexander. Hephaistion is known to have a great pride. Many don't like him because he always acted like he is better than everyone else. Except maybe you. He is a bit arrogant too. I don't want to offense you or Hephaistion. But he is extremely difficult to know that why many here don't like him. I Guess most don't like what you can't understand or who is different from you."

Alexander frowned. "May be this is why he specially needs his lesson and to remember without me, he ll be nothing"

Perdicass saw the logic behind Alexander, but for some reasons he wasn't able to agree with his king's words.

"Alexander" began Perdicass with hesitation.

"Yes my friend? "

" We aknowledge our happiness by the noise it makes when it's leaving" Perdicass whispered and added " I should go to Hephaistion's now ". and he left.

Hephaistion was now in his old white chiton and sandals. He felt uncomfortable because , there were a bit too tight for him. He also said to himself he should shave.

He sighed at his own reflexion in the mirror. He looked a bit ridiculous. He also thought that Alexander had been extremely immature and didn't appreciate his attempt to blackmail him. Did his lover seriously think, he will give up just because he had lost everything? Did his childhood friend and lover forgot what he was able to do?

Hephaistion felt sad. He was very hurt by Alexander 's words and actions. What happened to their bond, what happened to the words , the king had pronounced years ago " He is Alexander too ". One day he was himself Alexander, and the next day he became nothing.

Hephaistion blamed himself a bit. It was true he had worked very hard but maybe too much in Alexander 's shadow. He thought Alexander had been aware of all what he done for him. His work had been forgotten or just became invisible. It always had been perfectely done. There were no delay, no trouble, to the point the king probably forgot all the efforts behind it It became natural. Hephaistion 's work was mor like a tangled web. It was done in silence, with time and patience and required a lot of talents.

It was easy for the king to forget his lover 's dedication to his work because it was a something different. "Logistics and diplomatic skills " were viewed as something unimportant in this world.

"It's time to show you, Alexander, how significant it is , especially in your large kingdom of yours ".

"Can I enter ? " Hephaistion heard " You are welcome Perdicass" he yelled. "Besides, it's not longer my home here " he added with a bitter smile.

Perdicass entered and laughed when he saw Hephaistion's outfit.

"By the gods 's Hephaistion. You really grew up since you wore this chiton ". The blond general stated.

"I know, I look ridiculous in it. But I have no choice. I suppose you are here, because Alexander told you everything"

"Yeah, and I want you to be my guest. You can't stay outside …"

"Of course, I can't stay alone outside, just after what happened, I don't want to risk the peace of the army and provoke more difficulties " Interrupted Hephaistion.

Perdicass was relieved. It was easier than he thought.

"But, I won't be your guest, I will work for you… As…Huh…What could I do?" He wondered.

"Work? For me? No, you are my friend, you are my guest, you will stay at mine until everything is solve between you and Alexander or at least until you get your familly's money "

"I won't ask them any money." The tall man revealed.

"What? They are rich, they should help you".

"Nope, I don' t want to bring more trouble to my family." Hephaistion said in hurry. " I will write to some friends of mine, they' ll surely come to pick me within a month, then I'll leave the camp. But I need to earn money first to send the messager. That's why I need a job."

Perdicass didn't know how to react. The more he thought about it, the more he truly thought the situation was really stupid.

" I have no more title than the one I have when I was just the "son of Amyntor " the ex 'general stated " I know it 's going to sound quite weird to you, my friend, but what about me being one of your pages ?"

The blond general almost choked himself.

" I want you to be my guest, not my page, it's ridiculous. You should go back to Alexander and apologize, case close." Perdicass yelled with frustration in his voice.

" Of course I will sleep under the same tent as your pages as well,. Let me shave and I will be at your service."

" Didn't you hear what I just said Hephaistion?"

"You 'll see, I will be very useful . Phillip was very proud at my work as a page "

"Obviously you didn't… You and Alexander are completely crazy sometimes… What do you think Alexander will think if you become one of my pages?"

"I don't care about what he thinks anymore. Besides, it's just for a short time.and I prmise you 'll miss me once I will be gone"

Perdicass sighed. He feared that his life could became very complicated from now on.

One hour later, Hephaistion presented himself to the others Perdicass's young pages. The shock about he news was written on their faces. The youngest of them was ten years old and the older was seventeen but now with is almost thirty year old, Hephaistion became the older page of History.

Perdicass began to have an headache with the whole situation. At the same time, Alexander heard the news.

" Perdicass's page…it's going to be fun " he whispered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, i had time to write one more chapter, I'm not sure i will be able to write before next week end. I will be a bit busy. I will try. Thank you for your reviews ^^

I hope you will enjou this new chapter.

Note : **Hyrcania** was the name of a satrapy located in the territories of present day Golestan, Mazandaran, Gilan and part of Turkmenistan, lands south of the Caspian Sea. To the Greeks, the Caspian Sea was the "Hyrcanian Sea".

Chapter 4

The next day, the whole camp was talking about Hephaistion. How he had lost everything and was now a simple page. Hephaistion took care of his old regiment and told them to stay quiet. Some of them wanted to quit the army. They were really unhappy about what happened with their general but he assured them, it was his decision to quit Alexander 's army.

"I will be extremely disappointed by you if you cause trouble to this great army " he said to them. "This is my decision and you don't have to worry about me. Everything is doing well and the way I want it to be ".

Crateros, Eumenes and Cassander were celebrating their victory without shame. Roxanne had a huge smile on his face the whole day and was in a great mood. Bagoas had mixed feelings. A part of him was relieved but another part told him, that Hephaistion wasn't that easy to handle and it sound too simple to be true.

Alexander decided to pay a visit to Perdicass's pages.

"You sure, you want to visit my pages Alexander…? " the blond general complained.

"Yes, it will be a great honor to them, as a king I should pay attention to our pages, after all they are our future " Alexander stated.

"You sure it's not to see how Hephaistion is doing, or provoking him? " Perdicass declared with suspicions in his voice. "He is fine, and I think it's a bit too early for him to change his mind " he added.

30 minutes later, the king was meeting Perdicass's pages. The teenagers were very exciting and happy. The great king was here for them. Alexander took the time to talk with each of them nicely. But he had been a little upset because Hephaistion wasn't there.

"Where is the new page? " he asked.

"Hephaistion left one hour ago, he didn't want to miss the mail messenger." The older of them said ", As his superior I accepted him to leave to be at time to deliver his scroll ..." the page was really confused. If only he had known.

Alexander put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. " It's fine, don''t worry". The king was really disappointed but at the same time a bit relieved.

"How he is doing as a page?"

"He just started but knows the job already. He told us he was once one of your father's page"

"Ah true" Alexander said. "I almost forgot about it, it was a long time ago. Which one is his couch?"

The page pointed a couch near him. Alexander approached it then sat and touched the pillow. He sighed.

Perdicass watched his king and guessed his friend was missing his lover already.

Alexander stood up and sighed again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all " He said with a soft smile as he was leaving.

Perdicass felt bad but Alexander got his attention.

"Make sure he is bored as hell and don't favour him. Don't make it easy for him" the king suggested to his general.

Two weeks later, Hephaistion had bought his own tent and some furnitures and was no longer a Perdicass's page. He lived in the middle of the camp and had a lot of money. Not that much of course but too much for Alexander's taste who didn't understand what the hell had happened.

He rushed at Perdicass.

"What is the meaning of this Perdicass? How can he had enough money to quit your service and move away? I just left a week and when I come back , I discover this!"

Perdicass who was napping , woke up brutally.

"Oh Alexander , welcome. I guess, you heard…"

"Of course I heard! You have to explained yourself now" the king ordered. He was furious.

"He is not my page anymore but I 'm his client." The blond general started.

"Client?" Alexander was not please.

"Let me explain, he was a fine page but I don't really know how the whole thing started exactely but I ended up signing a contract where he is no longer my page but now in charge of multiples services such as teaching me the basic of some asians languages but not only. He is my accountant. He checked my reports. He also designed that drawer" He pointed the beautiful item which was decorated with a Perdicass's portrait on it The general look at it with affection ." He is really worth his price" Perdicass replied in hurry.

"What didn't you understand about keep him bored ? " Alexander yelled as he was now furious.

" I didn't think he would have left my tent so fast " Perdicass whispered.

"Which part didn't you get , when I explained to you, Hephaistion didn't like no having his own private place?" the king was screaming now.

"I'm sorry Alexander, it's just that he provides so quickly everything what I needed to make my life easier and he proposed me a fair trade." Perdicass opened his new design drawer and took the contract Hephaistion and him signed. " Look at it Alexander"

The great king rolled his eyes. " I don't need to see it Perdicass"

"I'm sorry " pleaded Perdicasss " But when he proposed that solution for both of us, I think it was the best way to… " Alexander interrupted him.

" He was your page, why didn't ask him to do all what he proposed to you as your page ?"

"He made a point to explain me, it's not a page duty and a normal page couldn't offer such opportunities. It was clever and I accepted it. I wasn't confortable with him being my page anyway" Perdicass protested.

The king left his general 's tent very unhappy. He went straight toward Hephaistion's new "home ".

He entered without announce himself.

"Hephaistion! " he yelled. Then he saw that Ptolemé was with his friend.

"Alexander" both men said with surprise. Ptolemé stood up from his chair and declared.

"We'll talk about it later, but if you can design one for me…"

" Ptoleme ! Please, leave us " the king ordered.

The general left quickly.

Alexander had his arms crossed .

"Fine Hephaistion, you must be happy now, you got yourself your own tent and a job, have you finish with this little game of yours? If you apologize to me, I'll take you back immediately. I think you can be proud of yourself, I got your point."

Hephaistion stood up.

" Are you kidding me Alexander; You think this , this tent and this little job is what I wanted you to understand?"

Alexander was annoyed.

" Hephaistion, it's been two weeks now. Don't you see ,you are being ridiculous. Everybody is laughing at you. "

"Oh, they already were before and even laughed louder when you told me without you , I was nothing "

" Here we go again …" Alexander was annoyed..

Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

" You still didn't get it. I won't sumit to your selfishness, not this time. "

"I' m selfish now. Good to know." Alexander yelled bitterly. "I wonder if you truly loved me once… maybe my mother had been right about it. "

"I can't believe it! I will pretend I didn't hear anything. All my life had been dedicated to you and my love for you but you have no right to treat me like that. "

" I love you too and all what I done, all what I offered to you was because of that love" Alexander shouted.

"Thank you and what about my merits?" Hephaistion yelled back.

" Come on, Hephaistion " Alexander started with a soft voice " You are a correct soldier but not the best one. You even said it too me yourself " you don't like fighting that much"

"Of course, the others generals are such butchers, I always wondered how many battles and lifes we could have spared if I had been around sometimes! "

" Hephaistion.." Alexander sighed. He tried to hug him but his lover stopped him "

" Don't even dare… I won't change my mind, I quit being your lover, and I quit being one of your general until you see the light and apologize to me "

"Apologize, you have some guts man! You should be the one to apologize to me "

Both men were staring at each other with crossed arms. One minute later Ptolemé entered and said

"Hephaistion a friend of your is here! He is waiting for you outside."

"A friend? " He was curious. He wasn't expecting anyone so soon. He exited without a word for Alexander.

The king approached the door to see who was Hephaistion's friend. Ptoleme came to him.

" You know who is that man?" he asked.

Alexander shook his head. He had never seen the man Hephaistion was now hugging with a lot of happiness. He looked at them. The stranger was taller than his childhood 's friend. His skin was dark, he probably was indian but he had piercing blue eyes . His hair was short and dark as a night sky. The soldier was massive and he was wearing a dark blue and gray armour. His face was extremely handsome and delicate which was an incredible contrast with his massive stature.

Both men were talking in some asian language that both Ptoleme and him didn't understand. Alexander had always wondered how Hephaistion had managed to learn so fast foreign language and was at the moment very frustrated to not understand what they were talking about.

" Dariun! " Hephaiston exclaimed. " What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you before at least three weeks. How could you made it so fast?" He asked.

"Well, 5 weeks ago , our favorite priestess got a message and told me I should leave to meet you as soon as possible and here I am"

"Farangis is indeed impressive. I sent her a message two weeks ago."

"It looks like Mithra is watching over you my friend. I'm so happy to see you Hephaistion, you have to tell me everything, why did you send us a message?"

They hugged again and it bothered Alexander greatly and he showed up.

"Who are your friend Hephaistion?" he asked.

"Oh, Alexander " he said like he had forgotten him to be around " This is my dear friend Dariun from Hycarnia"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thank you for your reviews. ^^ I had time to write one more chapter but I won't be able to write another one before next Sunday for sure. I hope you will enjoy this chapter .

Chapter 5

Dariun bowed to Alexander.

"Great king" he said with deference.

« Hycarnia » Alexander declared. The king was surprised but didn't show it. "It's a long travel you did, to meet Hephaistion " he stated.

Alexander waved his hand to signal that the stranger could stoop up again. Hephaistion smiled and put his hand on Dariun 's shoulder. The king saw it immediately and had an hard time to not stare at his best friend's hand on this too much impressive and handsome stranger.

"Yes Great king " Dariun agreed without saying much which added to Alexander's frustration.

Ptolémé and Perdicass watched the whole scene and gave each others glances time to time. Hephaistion noticed.

"Dariun, let me present you to my friends Perdicass and Ptoleme " . The two generals approached to greet the stranger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two " Dariun said . The generals greeted him with curiosity in their eyes.

Alexander stared at Dariun. He was a very exotic man with a lot of charisma. The more he looked at him the more he didn't like how perfect this man seemed to be. The piercing dark blue eyes were extraordinaries. It added some mystery about the man's origins. The amour was definitely an high quality one. His gray's cape was attached by a red jewel ornament. Probably a pure ruby. Surely the man was an aristocrat from Hycarnia but He didn't really looked like an Hycarnian at all. Alexander was bothered because he was more the indian type. He couldn't waited anymore and he asked.

" So Dariun from Hycarnia, Friend of Hephaistion, are you here to bring me a message from your Satrape?"

"Everything is fine in Hycarnia , great king. I came to visit my friend and bring some news about him to our satrape." Dariun replied.

"It's a long travel for just take some news…"

Hephaistion frowned. He knew what Alexander was attempting to do and he wasn't very pleased.

Alexander wanted to know more about the stranger. He looked at Hephaistion." I don't remember I 've appointed you in Hycarnia"

"It's a long story Alexander. It just happened while I was on my way back to you after one mission, some years ago "

Hephaistion said vaguely.

"Oh I see " Alexander replied with an unhappy tone. He smiled at Dariun. "Hephaistion's friends are my friends too. I will install you in one of our guest 's tent." He kindly proposed. But it wasn't a genuine propostion either. Alexander didn't want that man to share his lover 's tent. He also got an idea to occupy the man.

"I also invite you to my banquet tonight. You will be treated like an ambassador You have to tell me everything about Hycarnia and how things are going there"

Hephaistion smirked. He crossed his arms. He didn't want his friend to be monopolyzed by Alexander all night long.

"It's an honor Great king " Dariun said.

"Oh Dariun, you will see, Alexander's banquet and festivities for a guest are so grand and magnificents. Dancers, full of wine, the finest meals, musicians… " Hephaistion started.

Dariun blinked. Then added " Yes, you told me about them being extraordinaries."

Alexander felt dumb. What was Hephaistion's thinking? They were in a camp not at Babylon's palace, to organize a such impressive banquet in few hours here… It was impossible. He felt cornered. His reputation was in danger. He had to think fast. A banquet such as Hephaistion described could be arranged at best only for next evening and in order to get it , his servants and all the people in charge of that event wouldn't have any sleep.

" Indeed " Alexander replied. But I just realized that after a five week's trip you must be very tired .. I want you to rest tonight and this way you ll be able to enjoy it fully tomorrow night" declared Alexander.

Hephaistion smiled " Alexander is such a great host .He is always so considerate. I agree, you look like you need some good rest Dariun". Hephaistion sounded triumphant.

" Thank you " declared the stranger who was well aware of what was happening.

"Fine" Alexander smiled. As soon as your tent is readly , I will send one of our servant to inform you".

"Thank you Alexander" declared Hephaistion as he turned his head toward his friend " Dariun, follow me to my tent now, I will help you to bring your stuff inside and so you will rest while waiting".

Dariun nodded and the two men left. Alexander was furious. He felt like he just lost a battle.

"Perdicass, I advize you to go at Hephaistion's within minutes" The king ordered.

"Why me? I have plenty things to do Alexander" began Perdicass but the blond man interrupted him.

" Because Hephaistion appreciates you and you owned me big time "

Perdicass sighed. It was true he and Hephaistion was real friends but the general started to dislike that his king was using him to spy or control Hephaistion. He knew this was the kind of game where he could lost everything. Alexander's s trust and Hephaistion's friendship as well.

At the same time , Dariun and Hephaistion were walking toward Dariun's horse.

" You didn't change at all Hephaistion, you really know how to handle people in order to get what you want even from our great king" Dariun stated. "I couldn't believed my ears when you talked about big banquets, musicians and finest meals. A camp is not a palace " Dariun was laughing.

" I know, and I bet the servants will have an hard time to organize a such thing for tomorrow night here.He will want to impress you now, I put his reputation in the game. The poor servents. I feel bad for them. But we have business to talk to and I have many things to tell you as well. . Alexander has to wait "

"You are a cruel man, Hephaistion" Dariun teased him" . I will even dare to say you are a sadistic man " Dariun added. " But I'm relieved I will not be at Alexander's side tonight. He looked at me Iike I was an enemy to know in order to defeat later. He is an impressive man , smaller than I imagined but very compact and what a charisma he has"

"Yeah, I could tell he was very suspicious and jealous of you " Hephaistion declared with happiness in his voice. " it's been a long time I didn't see a jealous Alexander."

" You are enjoying yourself Hephaistion, good for you. But I don't plan to stay here long, not when our great king targetted me as a prey to eat alive."

"Don't worry ,Dariun, I don't plan to stay here either,I will leave with you. I left Alexander's army." He revealed " It was what I had written in my message . In an attempt to make me give up he took all my belongings, rank and titles too "

"What? What happened? " Dariun said in shock.

"He crossed a line he never should have crossed " He replied.

" Hephaistion, I know you and the love you have for that man… I can 't see you leaving him so easily with no regrets and a big heartache"

"I don't plan to leave him forever, just enough time to make him realize my value and I have many projects to achieve in order to succeed "

"I see…" declared Dariun

"Don't worry my friend, at the end of this little adventure, you ll be a rich man, a lot of richer than you are now."

"Oh you know how to talk to a mercenery Hephaistion." Dariun was eager to know more.

" By the way , you told me Farangis knew about my situation. I bet she warned Gieve too. He must be on his way."

" Actually you are right, I didn't had the time to tell you yet, but he is one or two days behind me".

Hephaistion was thoughtful.

"It's a good omen that the highest priestess of Mithra is siding with us again." Hephaistion 's face became more serious as he continued " As soon as Gieve will be here, we will leave. I don't want him to meet Alexander. Dariun, you 'll handle him the best you can."

Dariun nodded. "I'll try to do my best, Gieve is not an easy person to deal with" Dariun wanted to know more about Hephaistion's projects but it wasn't the moment to ask. He changed the subject " oh by the way, Arslan gave me a lot of gifts for you."

"The kid is so kind with me. He must be seventeen now"

"eighteen actually" Dariun corrected. "He is a great satrape. Everybody likes him in Hycarnia. All his enemies had been eliminated. So we are at peace. Thanks to you."

"Not only me, we all worked hard to achieve it. Besides he was exactely the kind of satrape I wanted for Hycarnia and Alexander's empire. Sure he was young but so clever and I really his way of thinking . He reminded me Alexander and I when we were youngs. I also trusted Artaxias as his advisor ."

Dariun smiled.

"Alexander is a lucky man to have you at his side. You can see through people 's heart wherever it is good or bad "

" I guess, but Alexander seems to forget it recentely" Hephaistion declared bitterly.

Dariun stopped and looked at Hephaistion.

"What?"

" Is it a chiton?"

"Yes, I had to buy one, because I didn't have anything to wear and my old one were too tight. It's a simple and cheap one."

"A bit short too no?"

"What do you mean?" Hephaistion looked at his chiton's length.

"I'm not very familiar with the chiton, but you have very nice legs, Hephaistion. My sister would be jealous."

"You have a sister Dariun?"

"Nope " he grinned.

Some soldiers was watching them talking. They couldn't understand what they were saying because they were speaking in a language they didn't know. Others people were watching them too. Hephaistion was quite famous and he couldn't really walked in the camp without being noticed.

"We should hurry " Hephaistion suggested. "Everybody is looking at us " .

" Or at your legs ! " Dariun joked. Hephaistion laughed.

"Don't worry Hephaistion ,Arslan didn't know but he really sent to you the perfect gifts you need right now "

"Which are?"

"It's a surprise but you definitely will have to wear it tomorrow night"

"So it's clothing? Hycarnia's clothings"

" Right, you loved it and you didn't have enough time to pass an order for it"

" I guess you 'll help me to get dress…" Hephaistion said suddenly at loud and In macedonian.

"What?" Dariun asked because he was able to understand greek but macedonian not so much. He suddenly felt Hephaistion 's arm on his shoulders. "Hephaistion what are you doing?"

" Stay calm my friend, look at our left"

Dariun obeyed and saw the general Perdicass who was approaching. He sighed " I'm afraid to ask you… But what did you say in Macedonian, you know I don't understand it very well"

"Something that will make Perdicass, uncomfortable with" Hephastion whispered in Dariun's ears with a seductive smile.

" and obviously you succeed" Dariun rolled his Perdicass's ovbious confusion " How rich will I end up? Remind me?"

" Very very rich " Hephaistion promised. Then He let go of Dariun and waved to Perdicass.

"Perdicass . My friend, come and drink with us. " Hephaistion was smiling and Dariun noticed his friend was expecting the general's arrival.

Perdicass froze. Has he been noticed? Did his friend was acting like that in purpose to tease him? To embarrass him. Did he catch an intimate moment between the two men or did Hephaistion did everything on purpose? Why did he talk in macedonian loud and clear…so suddenly? Perdicass sighed. Why it had to be him? Hephaistion was a tricky man. He knew it. He had been his companion for some long missions some time ago. He learnt to appreciate the guy during thoses but he also knew that when Hephaistion had a target , he never missed. A lot of people tried to catch Hephaistion at his own game but he was like water in your hand. He always managed to escape.

Perdicass sighed. The contract Hephaistion made him sign one week ago was the exact proof of this. The general waved back.

"I can't wait to get drunk then" He said to his friend with a huge smile .

Truth to be told, Perdicass liked Hephaistion. He didn't he was happy that Hephaistion had let him see this side of him.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I had a stressful day at work and I had to write to entertain myself a bit. It's not a long chapter , because I was pretty tired and it's more like a transition chapter. I hope you will like it ^^

Thank you for your reviews. ^^

Chapter 6

Perdicass, Dariun and Hephaistion were in the tent. Each of them with a cup of wine in their hands.

"To our future " Hephaistion declared.

Dariun nodded silently. Perdicass felt bold and dared to ask:

"Tell me Hephaistion , what will you do now you quit the army and are no longer my page?"

Hephaistion smiled.

"I'll leave before the end of the week" he simply announced. Perdicass almost chocked himself with his wine.

"You are planning to leave? Are you serious?"

"Of course." Hephaistion replied.

The blond general was stunned. " And what will you do? Go back to Macedon?"

" No, I don't intend to go back there. "

"Then what will you do?"

" I want to be a business man. There are a lot of opportunities in this large empire to build a lucrative commercial 's business". He answered genuinely.

Perdicass considered the news and agreed. "I'm not sure Alexander will let you leave so easily…"

"Why not? I'm a free man, he accepted my resignation under his own terms. Case close"

Dariun was staying silent. He continued to drink calmy.

"Hephaistion, I don't think our king ever considered the fact you could left the camp…"

"Then he is a fool… What does he think? That I will remain here , doing nothing and be happy with it?" Hephaistion was annoyed.

Perdicass sighed and began to yawn , he felt a bit tired.

" He thinks you ll come to your senses and apologize"

"Yes I know and I told him it was not going to happen" Hephaistion poured some wine in his cup and in Perdicass 's .

" Hephaistion, can't you make peace with Alexander? I'm very worried . He will not take it well for sure and… I know how precious your work is. Alexander is maybe temporary blind or amnesic about it but I'm not. I've seen it during our missions. You do a fabulous backup work."

"Thank you Perdicass. I appreciated that you noticed. To be honest with you as soon as I will announce my intention to leave , I know some people will try to make the king stopped me. I can see them already."

"What do you mean? " the blond general asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You are aware that I know Alexander's plans and some of his secrets as well. They will try to convince him, once out, I 'll betray him. They will try to make him doubt of me and my loyalty now that I leave him. They will tell him that I will seek revenge for what he had done to me… Simple as that" Hephaistion stated.

" I guess you are right. Cassender will surely give it a try" Perdicass agreed.

"No you 'll see, because you 'll be there when it will happen, it won't come from the ones who has an open enemity towards me. "

"Then who?"

"Ptoleme, Nearchus, Leonnatus for example" Hephaistion suggested.

Perdicass was shocked.

"Are you insane?, they are the ones who appreciate you and support you! "

"I know.."

"Then why? Why they will accuse you?".

" To have some powers over Alexander. He ll be trouble by the news of my departure and he 'll be in weak state. They 'll use the side of him which is paranoid. They will remind him that his father had been killed by a rejected lover. They will try to have an hold on the king. "

" Do you think Alexander will believe them?"

" I think he is stronger than that. He will not let himself being as easily manipulated but it will depend of some conditions. Like how many drinks he will have the night before and others little things. "

Perdicass nodded. The murder of Cleitus was still in his mind.

"I understand "

" Can I trust you to protect Alexander from himself, once he 'll know about my plan?"

"Of course, I 'll watch over him and I will convince the others you won't betray him , that you are loyal"

Hephaistion smiled " it's kind of you but for your safety ,just make sure Alexander is sober . I don't want to put you in danger either and have you suspect to be my accomplice"

"Why ? How"

" You are known to be one of my friend. A real friend Perdicass"

The general nodded.

"What should I do then?"

" To put yourself in safe, propose something I won't mind myself."

"What?"Perdicass asked " what can I ask to put the suspicious asides?"

" Tell one of them to send to my side , a spy, such as a Potlemy's pages for example and the page will report all my moves to the king. I l have nothing to hide , so I won't care having a spy by my side…"

Perdicass was in awe. When Hephaistion had talk about betrayal . He thought about it and the possibility for it to happen. He felt bad thinking that Hephaistion could betrayed his king and friends but he thought about it nonetheless. Now he was completely sure Hephaistion meant no harm and was genuine or he would never have suggested a such dangerous move for himself.

"If things will happen the way you described it. I will Hephaistion. I will watch over our king and propose that to them , this brilliant idea "

" Thank you. I know you are a true friend. Perdicass. I like you very much " Hephaistion declared.

" I like you too Hephaistion.". Perdicass yawned. " Sorry I didn't get too much sleep since yesterday. "

"You should go to rest then."

"Yes, I 'll see you later "

Perdicass left

Dariun looked at Hephaistion.

" Your diplomatic skill's are impressive. He didn't even noticed you were both talking in greek instead of macedonian"

"I needed you to understand "

"Now will you tell me why you want to have a spy from one of your enemy at our side?

. " First because that's true I will have nothing to hide. Second, it's a way to be sure Alexander will always know where I am and what I'll do. He ll be reassured and less paranoid and had a better view of my value and how much he needs me to rule his kingdom"

" Are you not offense that he can be a bit paranoid even about you?"

"No, my friend. Alexander 's childhood have been very hard. After all he went through he could have became a lot more than he is now. But when he is drunk and emotionally wounded, he is weak . He killed Cleitus because he was at his weakest. He took me days to make him stronger again."

"Is this wise of you to tell me such thing about our great king?" Dariun teased.

" You know I'll kill you if you dare to touch one single hair of my king" Hephaistion said with a lethal voice

" I know" I was just teasing you " I don't want to end up like the men you threw at the sea and were bleeding just enough to bring the sharks's attention"

Hephaistion frowned .

"How do you know about this? "Hephaistion asked.

"Gieve told me , the" cruise" from Egypt to Gaza you lead was very charming and at one time very bloody as you ordered them to watch the shark's having their special breakfast"

Hephaistion nodded " Sometimes, there are no other way, it was a difficult mission, I wasn't with the athenian's army, all my fleet was composed of multiples nationalities and some were reluctant allies and Gieve was one of them"

At that moment , a servant came to inform, Dariun's tent was ready.

"You should go my friend. Go take a rest. Tomorrow night will be very exhausting for you "

As soon as Dariun left Hephaistion 's tent , Alexander had been informed. The king felt relieved. Did he really need to be jealous over Dariun? The stranger wasn't meant to stay anyway. It was only for few days . There was no worry to have about it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! I want to thank you all for your reviews ^^ . Here is the chapter 7 . I hope you will enjoy it. Have a nice week end.

Chapter 7

Alexander woke up very tired. He didn't sleep well as he woke up at night to send two pages to go around both Dariun and Hephaistion's tent to spy and report if one of them was not in their own tent. Alexander hadn't be the only one to be very tired that morning.

All the servants and the people in charge to prepare the banquet for the evening had a long night too and were still preparing the event.

Alexander's generals went to their bed very late as they were exasperated because Alexander decided to order a banquets just for an Hephaistion's friend who wasn't even an ambassador but a mere soldier.

"You will see, it's a matter of time but soon Hephaistion will be back at his place and will continue to rule Alexander " Cassander had said very upset.

Only two persons slept well : Hephaistion and Dariun. Unfortunately for Dariun, he had been awaken by Pharnakass. The persian announced to Dariun, he was going to be his camp tour guide for the day.

Hephaistion hadn't been surprised to learn the news as he knew Alexander 's plan was to take Dariun away for him.

Dariun and Pharnakass were walking in the camp and the older man explained to "Alexander's guest " how the camp was established . Dariun was bored to death but didn't show it.

"Tell me Dariun… where do you come from ? " Pharnakass asked.

"I come from everywhere. I don't have a real established home but it's true I live at Hycarnia since several years but the Satrape is doing very well, soon, he won't need my protection anymore."

Pharnakass frowned. It wasn't the answer he wanted.

" I see. Didn't we meet before? You seems familiar to me."

"No " Dariun replied simply.

"How did you meet Hephaistion?" The older man tried again.

"At hyrcania" Dariun added nothing else.

Pharnakass frowned. Alexander had asked him to get some pieces of information about the stranger but until now he got nothing.

"You are not a very talkative man Dariun " He stated.

"Indeed" was the only reply Pharnakass got.

Alexander had been busy all day. He met his generals and explained his plans for their next target. The camp will have to be ready to move in 3 weeks . Their supplies were due to arrive around that date.

At the same time Hephaistion was bathing in a small lake near the camp. He showered himself under a small waterfall. He needed to relax and be alone. He knew he was the only one to know that place as he found it when he was bored working at Perdicass 's page. Since he was alone , he let go his tears. Tears because Alexander had broken his heart one more time. The first time had been Bagoas. Hephaistion ignored the eunuch and never wanted to talk about it with anyone but the truth was he had been shocked about Alexander's behavior. Bagoas had been Darius's slave sex and dancer. An harem guy and at first he believed Alexander's fondness for the eunuch was due to his fragile appareance, his hard life and his young age. Hephaistion thought it was a matter of time before his great king decided to free the young man and gave him a new life . He was so sure about it that he had been happy with anticipation for the young man.

Hephaistion plunged his head under the water then he went back at the surface to take his breath. He was smiling bitterly.

"What a naïve person I were." He said with anger against himself. At the time Hephaistion thought Bagoas and Alexander were just friends that they were talking about persia's cultures but when he came back from Sidon. It was established that Bagoas became Alexander's lover. Freedom had been out of question. Sure Bagoas was very well take care of because Alexander was no Darius but Hephaistion had been shocked nonetheless . He thought Alexander was different but in fact he was just a man, no different from others.

At the thought Hephaistion felt sick. He took a long breath and tried to get ride of the nauséa. Alexander had not only broken his heart but disappointed him so much. As for Bagoas he didn't hate him. He blamed only Alexander.

The second time had been Roxanne. Hephaistion always knew that one day, Alexander would took a wife. He needed to have an heir after all. He was prepared for it. At least it was what he thought. But it was the reason why he chose her and the way he announced his decision that shocked him. Hephaistion learnt about Alexander's wedding the first but just few hours before the others. Hephaistion agreed that politicaly it had been a very smart move to marry Roxanne but It wasn't the only reason about why his friend wanted to marry her. Lust was the reason. The young woman looked like a wild black panther who was challenging him. It was more an hunting game than love. A dangerous game. Hephaistion had been worried. A Queen needed to be loved by his king or she would ended up like Olympias. Plus, Hephaistion didn't like Roxanne at all. The bactrian princess had a huge pride and wide fantasiies about her role and life as a queen. She wanted to marry Alexander because he was the most powerful man she had ever met. She was dreaming about a luxury 's life far away from Bactria. She didn't know Alexander didn't want to settle in a palace for all his life.

Hephaistion sighed. Alexander married for political 's choices and lust. He had been so disappointed again. Everybody thought he was sad that day because he was being rejected and Alexander felt in love. But the truth was , Hephaistion would have prefer his king to marry because of love than lust . There were two reasons for that : Alexander needed a queen to support him when he was away. A loving person who could have taken care of him and a person he loved enough to trust and felt comfortable with to build a strong family. Roxanne would never made him happy. She was his prize , a sexy and wild tool who was now turn into a sycophant , just here to concieve an heir. He hated her but he couldn't ignored the fact , all her dreams had been crashed by Alexander too. The second reason was that after Bagoas, he felt like he was losing his Alexander. The king was becoming a stranger who was driven by desire, flesh and hunting game and alcohol. He feared that one day, Alexander 's loved for him would became a memory and he would ended up just like Bagoas and Roxanne. That why he gave him the ring, with tears in his eyes. Hephaistion had been terrified , this was the beginning of the end for both of them. He want the ring to be a remembrance of a genuine and strong love.

He had been very surprised by the fact , once Alexander got his ring had been a lot of more tender and caring with him and the distance between them had been reduced considerably. What happened with Philotas and Cleitus brought them even more closer . Hephaistion had been relieved. He continued to ignore Bagoas and made sure Roxanne was not a danger and showed her who was in control.

Hephaistion exited from the lake and laid down on the grass naked. Then came the third time : " Without me you are nothing " . The humiliation and how his words cut his heart in two. The last straw. The red line. What Hephaistion had feared the most had happened. He had been treated by the person he trusted and loved the most as a whore. A nothing who had no value than sexuals one , no merits except being at best a lover. He felt sick again. The nausea was back and he ran into the lake to vomit. He was in tears and was crying like a child.

"I'm nobody's whore " He yelled. "I'm nobody 's whore " He was screaming. "I'll show you all, I'm nobody 's whore ! " He screamed again in the empty place. He continued to cry until he was exhausted.

He didn't know, that up , sat on a branch 's tree someone had been there watching him with sadness.

"I fear that you may be right Narsus" Gieve thought as he was watching Hephaistion.

Once he was calm down, Hephaistion dressed himself back . He made sure there were no trace of tears and red eyes. He came back to the camp like nothing was troubling him.

Dariun was with Pharnakass and Perdicass waiting in front of his tent.

"We were waiting for you Hephaistion" Perdicass declared with a smile.

"Where were you?" Dariun asked.

"I needed to walk a bit and clean myself. I wanted to be at my best to honor Arslan's gifts." He smiled.

"What gifts?" Perdicass asked with curiosity.

"Hycarnian's clothing styles . I will wear them for the banquet. I can't go with that cheap chiton of mine."

Perdicass nodded.

"Pharnakass, can I borrow from you, one of your servant. I will need help to get dress" Hephaistion said.

The older man nodded " Of course… I'm sure I won't have any trouble to find one to send you. They will all propose themselves as volunteers" Pharnakass laughed.

Perdicass laughed too

" I don't know a woman servant who would be able to refuse a such opportunity either " he added.

Hephaistion moved closer from Dariun and whispered :

" Still no news about Gieve ?"

" No"

Hephaistion bit his lips in frustration. He didn't like to be in control.

"Don't worry, once he 'll be here, we 'll know, you know how he always likes to make a grand entrance "

" it's exactely why I'm worried " Hephaistion replied.

"We should all prepare ourselves for tonight " Pharnakass suggested as he pointed to Dariun the direction of his tent.

" I'm going to send you one of my servant as well " the older man declared.

"Thank you " Dariun said with frustration in his voice.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, here is the chapter 8 ! I don't know if I'll have time to write before next Saturday or not. I'll try my best . I want to thank you all the people who took the time to write a review, it's very nice of you and I appreciate it a lot.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others. The chapter is a bit longer than usual and had been very difficult for me to write. I'm not very talented to describe clothing style and such so I "m sorry if it's a bit "blurry." Also I fear my Alexander is not really nice in this chapter again… Why do I treat Alexander so badly? LOL

Chapter 8

Alexander felt a bit nervous about the banquet. He visited the people in charge of the events to make sure everything was perfect. They promised him a very beautiful banquets with great surprise.

The king wanted to impress his guest. He asked his generals and his queen to wear their most beautiful clothes.

When he got back to his royal tent, Bagoas was waiting for him. The eunuch was here to help the king to get dress. Alexander chose his most beautiful persian 's style clothe: a deep purple tunique and decided to wear a long and heavy golden neckace which was decorated with magnificent rubys. He also picked a large golden belt and bracelets .

The last touch was his extraordinary's red and golden velvet's cape. Bagoas was brushing his blond hairs then he placed on Alexander 's head the golden fore headband

Bagoas was in awe. The king was utterly beautiful. It reminded him the day he first saw him at the babylon 's palace.

" Thank you Bagoas" Alexander said as he stood up and watched himself at the mirror. Bagoas bowed and was about to exit when Alexander stopped him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

" I want you to be outstanding tonight. Even better than when you won that dancers 's contest."

"I will " Bagoas replied. " I'll dance for you like I never did before. I'll amaze you "

Alexander smiled. " I know you will, but not for me Bagoas, at least not tonight."

The eunuch looked at his dear king with confusion but soon Alexander explained what he meant.

" I want you to focus on Dariun. My guest . Seduce him, drive him crazy with your dance, made it clear you desire him and if he is inclined to.. Then bed him".

Bagoas nodded "I will " He replied with an impercetible trembling voice.

"Thank you " Bagoas " You can go, Perdicass is going to be here soon" the eunuch bowed and left quickly.

Alexander didn't see it but Bagoas 's face was pale and his eyes were on the verge of tears. He was devastated. He loved his king and since Alexander had took him as one of his lovers, his life had changed. At least, until today it was what he thought. Alexander asked him to seduce someone else, to bed someone else. A tear rolled on his cheek. He had forgotten what it felt to be a whore, a slave sex who was shared and used The blow had been hard to handle.

" At least, this Dariun's guy is handsome " Bagoas thought. " It could be worse" It had been worse . the king Darius had old ugly best friends he had to slept with after all

The eunuch felt heartbroken and once again , his doom had a name : Hephaistion.

Perdicass was now in Alexander's tent and he was a bit tense. He wondered why his royal friend asked to meet him.

"It 's a very long time Alexander since I've seen you so well dressed." He stated with a smile.

Alexander frowned.

"I mean, it's not that… I mean usually you don't put so much efforts, at least, recentely for the last banquets…"Perdicass felt uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling and didn't know why.

"Perdicass, I have a dilemma " Alexander declared.

"Oh…What kind of dilemma? "

" Tonight's banquet is going to be gorgeous as you know…"

"Yes Alexander and?"

"I'm worry for Hephaistion."

Perdicass blinked.

"Why?"

"I took away from him all his possessions because of his stupid behavior and pride and…" Alexander breathed to calm himself down " and did you see the cheap chiton he is wearing. He 'll be ridiculous and humiliated if he comes dressed like that " .

Perdicass almost laughed at his king but he didn't.

" You shouldn't worry Alexander. I know Dariun brought some Hycarnia's clothings. A gift from the Satrape"

Alexander 's eyes grew wide and were in shock.

" What?"

Perdicass sighed. "Here comes troubles " he said to himself .

"Is he going to wear that Dariun's guy gifts?" Alexander's tone was very unhappy.

"Actually it's from the Satrape" Perdicass corrected. He wasn't sure Alexander had paid attention to his last words.

Alexander was deep in his thoughts. He clenched his fists.

" He is not gonna wear that man's clothes" He declared. "I'll ask a servant to send Hephaistion one of his clothings trunk "

Perdicass 's heart jumped . The situation was becoming dangerous. He knew Hephaistion , he would never decide to wear his "old" belongings. Alexander 's jealousy was once more crossing a line and at this rate he could pictured his two best friends killing each other from madness and rage; just for some piece of clothings.

" Alexander, this is not a wise move , Hephaistion will take it as another provocation" He dared to say.

" Don't you think ,it's the other way around? He is going to provoke me when he 'll wear the gifts he received from another man" Alexander was outraged.

" I do see your point of view, but , Alexander, calm yourself and think. Why should he wear the belongings you took away from him instead of the satrape's gifts?"

" Because …Otherwise he will insult me , will he choose that guy's gift over his king" Alexander said seriously.

Perdicass felt the beginning of an headache.

"Alexander, you talk about this as a king 's offense right? " he started then took a deep breathe and continued

" Of course.. You do remember Hephaistion had broken with you and his no longer one of your generals?"

Alexander pouted and didn't answer.

" Alexander , I don't think the fact that Hephaistion will wear the gift of another man is an insult or a provocation to the king you are. But I can agree it may be one as Alexander's ex lover"

The king crossed his arms but continued to listen to his friend.

"Which one is upset? The king , or the lover? If for example, Dariun was indeed the ambassador of hycarnia and by coincidence a low class aristocrat was here and had been, I don't know, say, a childhood friend's of him."

Alexander sat. Perdicass continued.

"Would you order to that aristocrat as a king you are, to not wear his childhood's friends clothe's presents? Will you as a king ask to that low class aristocrat a such thing ?" Perdicass concluded not sure enteirely if what he said made sense.

"Of course, I'm not sure I wouldn't have invited him anyway "

" So, now that Hephaistion is not your lover anymore, nor your general and had lost all his ranks, he is almost like a low class aristocrat, not really but you understand me … This is why it's important for you to considerate what the king have to do and what the heartbroken lover you are can't." finished Perdicass.

Alexander stayed silent than spoke.

"I see your point. I guess."

Perdicass smiled .

" But I will install Hephaistion far away from my table while Dariun will sit at my left near me "

"Why not, I don't see any objection to that. It's even logical since Hephaistion's new position "

" Good " Alexander replied and thought it would be even more conveniant that way for Bagoas to get Dariun's attention.

As he left the king, Perdicass 's legs felt weak. It was easier to be in a battlefield than playing the diplomate with the king.

On his way to Hephaistion's tent , he met Dariun. The mysterious man wasn't wearing his armor; He had put some kohl around his eyes and added a simple silver brooch on his dark blueish tunique. The soldier hadn't planned to assist at a banquet when he left Hycarnia and he didn't bring any special clothes for a such occasion.

" Are you going to see Hephaistion? " Perdicass asked.

Dariun nodded and they went together. They entered Hephaistion's tent . The servant was just done to dress him and she had an estatic smile on his face. Hephaistion stood up .

"So tell me? Isn't it a bit too much? How am I?"

Perdicass had his mouth opened. If Alexander had been gorgeous, Hephaistion was even more magnificent, sure the tissu of his clothing wasn't as rich and the quality was lower , it was a lot more simple too but the Hycarnian fashion style suited Hephaistion perfectely

Hephaistion was wearing a deep dark green tunique with long sleeves. At the end of each of them, two bracelets were covering the tissu. They were colored in black and dark green and were long enough to the point of reaching the middle of the forearm. He also was wearing a dark greyish thin trousers. The trousers's sleeves were hidden inside of the leather boots. His belt was made with a deep blue tissu. A huge cape, same color had been attached with a very large black and green brooch. The design was the same than the bracelets he was wearing.

Perdicass noticed with surprised, Hephaistion was wearing a pair of earings. A green stone with two long golden drops. His eyes had kohl . On his forearam was attached a greyish blue stone with silver around it . It was fixed by a very thin silver chain that was hidden by Hephaistion 's hairs. His hair had been attached but not at their middle instead the knot was not far away from the end's length..

" The hyrcanian 's style suits you my friend" Dariun declared.

" I chose this one, it was the simplest he offered me" Hephaistion said.

"It's incredible Hephaistion… You look… Rather exotic.. Like you belong to that place. I notice now , every fashion style seems to fit you."

"Thank you "

Not so long after, they were at the banquet The king wasn't here yet. Hephaistion had been informed about his place. Far away from Alexander but he noted they could watched each other from where they were.

The generals were happy to have him so far away and was gossiping about his clothing style. The truth was everybody was watching him with envy, desire, or jealousy.

Dariun suddenly understood what his friend meant early. When Perdicass had left them to get dressed and Hephaistion had lit some strange herbs to smoke.

" What is this? " Dariun asked. " You smoke now?" the smell was strong.

" It's one of my secrets, thoses herbs are fantastic. They help me to relax, to fall asleep and even make my arm less painful "

" Your arm is still hurting after all theses years?"

"Yeah , but I don't complain, it's a miracle I didn't lost it. But still there are times when I can't move it and the pain feels like someone is stabbing it "

"What are theses herbs exactely? " Dariun was worried. He had heard about some herbs 's smoke addiction.

"It's called Kafiristanica. Do you want to try?" Hephaistion asked with a soft smile.

"Nope, you should be carefulwith thatHephaistion" Dariun warned.

"Don't worry, it's just because I will need to be extra relax to face that vultures 's court after what Alexander had done to me "

Now Dariun looked at Hephaistion and felt sad . The more he looked around the more he understood why Hephaistion wanted to have them to bow at him for all what he've done for them and for his king. Dariun knew how important for the kingdom and Alexander's army . Hephaistion was. But nobody here seemed to aknowledge it.

The king and queen's arrivals was announced. Alexander took place at his table . Dariun bowed to them.

The king welcomed Dariun . Alexander took care of not looking toward Hephaistion's place . It was very hard for him but he knew all eyes were directed at him . Everybody was waiting for his reaction about Hephaistion.

This dilemma wasn't for the queen and she couldn't stopped to stare at Hephaistion. She sighed . The man was breathtaking. He looked like a royal prince from another country. The way he was smiling, moving , his charisma radiated.

"No wonder that persian 's princess mistook him for the king" she thought. The more she looked at him the more angry she felt. She feared the moment where Alexander's eyes would spotted him. It's when their eyes met and she felt frozen. His look paralyzed her. How could he be so prideful and looked at her like he owned the place when he had lost everything?

The music started and females dancers and Bagoas came.

" I hope you like dancers" Alexander said to Dariun.

" I love dancing shows " Dariun replied with excitations. The banquet was indeed gorgeous and couldn't helped but be happy to here.

Alexander didn't look at the dancers at all instead while all his people were distracted by them he took the occasion to look at his childhood 's friend. His heart started to beat very fast. Hephaistion was magnificent. The hycarnian 's clothing style had a strange impact on Alexander; He felt so hot suddenly. He was staring at him with desire and love. Alexander pondered the possibilities for Hephaistion's to be aphrodite 's son. When Hephaistion turned his head toward him Alexander's heart skipped a beat . He took a sip of wine and watched if Bagoas caught Dariun 's attention.

At the king surprise, Dariun was not paying attention to Bagoas but was staring at two females dancers with huge breast.

Alexander felt dumb. Obviously Dariun was a lady's men. Indeed Dariun was completey engrossed with the females dancers. Alexander felt so happy. He looked at Roxanne with a huge smile .

"It's going to be a great evening " he said with joy..

She nodded bitterly.

The dancers were done and left the banquets . Alexander was about to make a toast when the sound of music from a lyra was heard.

Everybody wondered where the music came from and soon they knew: It was coming from the ceiling of the banquets. A man was standing up on the edge of a small marble colonna. He was playing the lyra beautifully.

Some people wondered how that man could stood up there without falling. Alexander was pleased. The person iin charge of the event had told him to expect some surprises after all.

The musician was tall and thin but muscular. His hair was long and dark auburn his head was covered with orange tissu and a yellow feather was added to it. He wore a red cape . His tunique was beige and sleeveless . His belt was an orange tissu and was matching the head 's one and his trousers were beige too. He was wearing orange bracelets and earings He looked flambloyant.

Hephaistion and Dariun glanced at each other. Suddenly the man jumped from his high colonna . People gasped in horror. The man was going to die. But at their surprise , the man didn't, he even had the time to make a salto before gracefully landing

Everybody applaused.

"Gieve " Hephaistion whispered.

The musician started to play the lyra again for less than a minute and then decided to throw it without any care to a servant who caught it with a bit of panic.

Gieve smiled and bowed to the king then Hephaistion. The audience and Alexander didn't know what to think about this . Then the musician ran and jumped in the air and made a double salto.

Alexander was curious.

" That man is a musician or an acrobat?" He asked with enthousiasm. He liked the man. His attitude was careless and completely differentfrom others artists. He was acting like he ruled the place but he liked his bold attitude. That artist was unpredictable. It 's only when the man after another spectacular acrobatcy landed on Hephaistion's table , he started to have a bad vide.

The men were looking at each other .

"Gieve " hephaistion whispered. Then the musician moved closer to Hephaistion and kissed him deeply on his lips.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, here is the next chapter, to my surprise it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to write it. I hope you won't be disspapointed by it.

Thank you for following my fic , I want to know that I really appreciated your reviews, and the ones who picked this story as a favorite.

Chapter 9

All the audience was looking at that kiss in a deep silence. Alexander was under shock and when he was about to stand up , he felt Roxanne 's grip on his arm. Their eyes met and it was clear that the queen was pleading his husband to not make a scandal. Roxanne didn't want to be one more time humiliated.

The king turned his head and saw Perdicass who were shaking his head to say " No don't do it "

Dariun was ready to protect Gieve, even if it implied to make the king his enemy.

Gieve left the top of the table and bowed. He quickly left , walking gracefully like a young deer.

Alexander hadn't made a move . He just stayed frozen like a statue. All the eyes were directed at him . Hephaistion was deep in his thoughts. He didn't look at Alexander.

Perdicass decided something had to happen and stoop up.

" I want to make a toast to our great king who is giving us a gorgeous banquet and bring us so many victories , To Alexander " He declared.

The others guest repeated the same " To Alexander " and the atmosphere became more pleasant.

Alexander smiled but had difficulties to be the talkative and demonstrative king he usually was. He had an only thought on his mind: Find the musician and made him regret what he did.

Alexander was unable to enjoy the banquet anymore. He asked Pharnakass to find the musician in order to arrest him.

Hephaistion didn't enjoy the rest of the event either. He had been glad , he smoked earlier . He knew just by glancing at Alexander , that the king was furious. At the end, he decided to approach his childhood 's friend to talk to him. When Alexander saw him , he immediately came to talk to him. He was very friendly and caring..

"Hephaistion! I ordered to Pharnakass to arrest this man. How that musician dared to act like thiS. I will repare the offense he made to you my friend." Alexander 's voice was full of tenderness and worries for Hephaistion.

"He 'll pay trust me " The king added with more anger this time.

"Alexander, I appreciate your concern about that kiss but no offense had been made toward my person." Hephaistion started but he was soon interrupted by Alexander .

"No offense, my friend, a mere commoner decided to kiss you in public and there are no offense for you? " Alexander said in surprise. He clenched his fist.

" There was none because , that man is one 's of my lovers that why I'm here to ask you to not arrest him" Hephaistion stated.

Alexander 's heart stopped and before he had the time to think about the news. His fist punched Hephaistion's jaw violentely. Hephaistion fell down. Dariun and Perdicass came quickly to ask what was happening.

" Nothing" Hephaistion answered as he stood up with the help of Dariun. " Ex lovers 's quarrel " He finished.

Everybody was watching them and started to gossip.

Alexander was in rage and his face was red .

"Maybe it's better if you both continue this discussion later"

They both nodded..

"Please Alexander, ask pharnakass to stop searching for Gieve. " Hephaistion asked again before he left with Dariun.

Perdicass stayed with the king .

"Alexander, you should calm yourself."

"Did you know about this Perdicass?" The king asked suspiciously.

Perdicass shook his head.

"Of course not, Hephaistion is a very discret person… I'm as stunned as you are "

Outside Dariun and Hephaistion walked toward the ex general 's tent.

" Is your jaw hurting?" Dariun asked.

"A lot actually" his friend said.

" Gieve will never change, the man likes troubles." He sighed.

" Indeed, but when you think about it, Alexander has no right to be mad. Gieve didn't do anything wrong. The only wrong thing he did was to bow at me."

"Where do you think he is now?" Dariun wondered.

" There are trees around my tent. He is surely up there, waiting "

Few minutes later, Alexander got rid of his last guests and was finally alone but still with Perdicass.

"It's a good thing you order to Pharnakass to stop the research…" Perdicass declared.

Alexander sat on a chair. He looked at the empty banquet 's place. The last thing he wanted was to upset Hephaistion . Their relashionship was not at their best . He only did it in order to not make things worses.

" Alexander, I don't like when you say nothing… It's not your way to be "

"Perdicass, my friend, do you think he loves that guy more than me?" the king asked with hurt.

"Only Hephaistion can answer that question, but to my opinion, not as much as he loves you."

"So why did he take a lover?" Alexander felt weak. The news had punched him psychologically.

"Why did you take Bagoas in your bed?" Perdicass replied.

" The man is sweet, beautiful, exotic and he…" Alexander sighed " He spoils me and acts in a motherly way. I know it's sound strange but Hephaistion always had been an hard one to love. Sometimes he is a bit distant."

"What do you mean?"

Alexander looked at the ring Hephaistion gave him. A rare present he got from his lover. He remembered his friend had told him he had found it in Egypt. Years before he actually gave it to him… Why had he waited so long…? Alexander had always wondered about it . But he didn't want to talk about this particuary detail with Perdicass. But he replied about another thing that was bothering him.

" He absolutely refuse affection in public. He made it cristal clear that I mustn't kiss him in public in any case or occasion. Sometimes it's hard because all I want to do is kissing him even if it's simply on the cheek but then he is glaring at me just because I thought about it. So to think this guy who I just learnt is his lover , did it , and he told me he hadn't be offenced by it "

" I see… But don't you think it's because you are the king and it was just to avoid some gossips and for people to be able to see him not only as your lover?"

"I know, it is . It's what he told me but still , it hurts. I'm the king and I'm not free to do what I want with put it simply, I think I kissed Bagoas so many times in front of him as a revenge."

Perdicass felt sad.

" Do you think it was wise Alexander, Hephaistion must have been hurt to see that "

" I guess he was. it was the point of the whole thing but he never told me anything about it." Alexander sighed " Does he kissed him in public when he is away from me with that guy?"

Perdicass shook his head " I seriously doubt that, otherwise you would have heard rumors about Hephaistion having lovers"

" True, my friend" he smiled bitterly

"Alexander, I still think there 's a way to fix everything…"

"How?"

"Apologize to him… About what you said … When he fought Crateros. Everything started because of this."

Alexander frowned.

"But there was nothing wrong to state the obvious. Do you think that without me, he would have been a general with a so high command. He is not a battle strategist, nor a good warrior, his arm has not fully recovered from Guagamela. I always have to ask you to keep an eye on him and protect him. Don't you think any other king would have kept him around and at that rank?"

" He has others talented skills"

"I know, but there are not enough to keep him at such rank… he should know it and be able to accept it but no, he had to fight with Crateros… Instead of staying at his place and away from him as I adviced him before. To be honest, professionally if I had to choose between Crateros and Hephaistion. I 'll choose Crateros."

"You see Alexander, I think it's exactely the reason why Hephaistion wants to leave the camp … " Perdicass stopped . He just had said something he shouldn't have.

"Hephaistion is planning to leave?" Alexander was between panic and anger. He stood up and left without that Perdicass had the time to say something.

Alexander stomped outside of his tent and went straight forward Hephaistion's one. As he approached, falling from a tree nearby Gieve landed in front him.

' You! " Alexander declared with a bit of surprise and anger.

Gieve bowed. "Great king."

" How do you dare to appear before me after what you done?" Alexander threated.

" I'm here to protect the man I love " Gieve replied with a serious voice.

Alexander clenched his fist. He couldn't stood the guy. He was so bold , so arrogant.

" I could arrest you and have you executed." He declared.

Gieve smiled. He put his arms behind his head as he was completely comfortable and relaxing himself.

" Yes I know, but you won't… if you dare to touch one of my splendid auburn's hair, you will loose definitely Hephaistion."

The blond king had a murderous stare. He needed all his energy to not hurt the musician and to control himself. Gieve was right and he knew it. It was driving him crazy.

" But since I have the honor to meet you, majesty. I can finally took the opportunity to express how grateful I am for all what you did for me"

" What does this mean?"

" I met Hephaistion in Egypt and was enrolled by force to his fleet but I'm no fool and soon, I fell madly in love with him and I didn't hesitate to make some advances to him but he rejected me each time. Then years later when I heard the great king was bedding an eunuch, I knew where I had to go. So thanks to you"

Gieve bowed again and continued.

"Now you humiliated him to the point he 's gonna leave . I wouldn't never have dreamt of such an opportunity. My king you are really spoiling me."

That was too much for Alexander who tried to punch him but Gieve was faster and jumped back to one of the branch tree. He sat up there.

" Great king, you shouldn't worry too much for tonight though. I have to be honest with you, Hephaistion is for the moment "angry " at me because of my previous behavior at the banquet…" The musician winked at Alexander. "He forbid me to enter his tentfor the moment and this tree will be my only bed for tonight"

Alexander felt relieved, so Hephaistion was angry against the man for his display of affection. He felt a bit better.

Alexander looked up to the man:

" Hephaistion will never gonna leave me. You have no chance. We are soulmate. You are just a revenge weapon he used to hurt me."

Gieve wasn't impressed at all.

"Really, if it was, why didn't you never heard about my existence "

Alexander frowned. That man was provocking him. His words were like a sword piercing his heart.

" I don't fear you Alexander nor as a king , nor as Hephaistion's former lover."

"How do you dare to speak to me like that? I'm your king! "

"I respect no king when this one is hurting the people I love and acts like a tyrant "

This was too much for Alexander. He was being insulted.

"Go ahead, my king, Darius wanted my head, Poros wants it too, I don't care if I have to add you to the list of my enemies. " Gieve was now standing up on the branch.

At that moment, Hephaistion appeared . He had listened to everything.

"Enough Gieve. Be careful at your words, Alexander is not a tyrant don't you dare to compare him to Darius or Poros. I won't tolerate this behaviour . He is your King. Apologize immediately"

Alexander was a bit stunned and very happy inside. Hephaistion was deadly serious. He felt this as a small victory.

Gieve fell down and landed near the two men.

"I apologize for saying our great king were acting as a tyrant. It was a bit too much." He bowed to Alexander.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander seriously.

" I accept the apologies but I wish you to never appear in front of my person ever again " Alexander ordered.

" I won't mind that " Gieve said as he jumped back, up to the tree and disappeared in the night.

"Thank you Alexander " Hephaistion said.

" Perdicass told me you wanted to leave the camp? I won't permit this !" Alexander yelled he needed to be in control again.

Hephaistion sighed.

"Perdicass…" He whispered.

" The case is closed Hephaistion , if you think you can leave with HIM , you are wrong " the king insisted.

"It's not a question of a love affair Alexander. I already told you that I wanted to discover what man I 'm able to become without you. "

" That again!" the blond man complained.

" Yes, if you think I'm your property , you are wrong Alexander. I'm not your eunuch who has no choice but to obey you. I'm not a whore and you punished me well enough when you took all my belongings and ranks when I decided to quit your service. I want to leave, I'll leave trust me"

" I'm the king, you have to obey me , If I say you don't leave, you stay . It's simple as that " Alexander smirked.

" I see, so Alexander the rejected lover wants me to stay around because he is mad and jealous , so Alexander is using his position as a king to get what he wants. Maybe Gieve shouldn't had been to apologize after all. You are disappointing me Alexander. Behaving in a such low manner"

Alexander was destabilized. Hephaistion always had that effect on him. He was the voice of the reason and he hated when Hephaistion was disappointed by him and it was even more painful because the man was alright right.

" I don't want you to leave me Hephaistion , what's wrong with this? I need you, I love you and I refuse that you leave . There's nothing wrong about it. " Alexander pleaded.

Hephaistion crossed his arms.

" This is what Alexander wants but you cleary stated I was nothing without " the king " who was my lover .

Alexander rolled his eyes in annoyance but Hephaistion continued nonetheless.

" The king , you are, punished me and released me from my duty, the king has no reasons , especially after what he said to me, to not let me go ".

Alexander took a deep breathe. Hephaistion's logic was correct or else he was becoming a tyrant.

"I will leave tomorrow afternoon" Hephaistion stated.

" Don't you love me anymore? What about All theses years? Arent we Achilles and Patroclos? " Alexander cried suddenly hearbroken.

Hephaistion weakened at the sight of his obviously tormented lover and pleading eyes. He hesitated.

" Alexander, this matter has nothing to do with our love for each other. It's also why I'm upset with Gieve, because his intervention had mistaken you. "

" What is it about then?"

" It's about me … what I need to do to regain my pride and honor from your public humiliation. If you respect me as one of your subject and as your lover, you should accept my request to wash my honor and proove I can be someone without you "

The king sighed. What could he said against a such argument?

" You argument is indeed flawless.. " Alexander said with resignation and continued.

" The king I am has no reason to stop you from leaving.. and the lover I am , is hearbroken but if it 's what you need to be happy, then all I want his your happiness " his voice was trembling.

" This is the king and the Alexander I truly cherish. This is not a farewell Alexander, it's a good bye."

Alexander who was only strong at the surface, started to cry. Hephaistion moved closer and hugged him. They hugged tightly. None of them wanted to let go.

Later , Alexander was considering to numb himself into alcohol . But his generals barked into his tent before he had the time to start .

"Hephaistion will leave? " Ptolemy asked worried.

" Yes" the king replied with sadness.

" He can't " Nearchus protested.

" Why can't he? " Cassander laughed very happy about the news.

Perdicass, then remembered the conversation he had with Hephaistion and knew that soon he would have an important proposition to make.

At the same time , Hephaistion was unable to sleep. He was crying. He almost changed his mind and decided to stay.

Gieve and Dariun entered the tent. He hid the fact he was crying by avoiding looking at them.

" That lover's king of yours needs a lesson. " Gieve reminded him. " Don't back off now Hephaistion. I 'm truly sorry I should have behaved earlier but I love you so much , I wanted to revenge you… It was the wrong way. I realized it"

" You spyed on us " Hephaistion said.

" Of course… " Gieve replied with no embarassment.

" I agree with Gieve, If you back off now. You 'll regret it one day or another. " Dariun stated.

Hephaistion sighed.

" Don't worry, I 'll stick to my plan. "

" Good, I will have you all for myself" Gieve declared .

" May be you need a good reminder again , I will come back to Alexander once I succeed . I like you Gieve but I love him."

" I know but you know me as well, I'm not the type to give up "

TBC

"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Here is the chapter 10. It was fun to write it as I'm a sadist toward Alexander ^^ . I hope you 'll enjoy it and thanks a lot for your reviews. Next chapter won't be online before wenesday or thursday . ^^

Have a nice day.

Chapter 10

Alexander was laying on his bed . He had been completely depressed. Hephaistion had left one hour ago. He didn't go to see his departure. He was too weak , too heartbroken to the point he wasn't sure he could have controlled himself in front of everybody. He hoped Hephaistion had understood why he hadn't been there .

Alexander eyes were red because he had cried so much when he was alone, knowing Hephaistion was leaving him at that very moment. The only relief he felt was that Hephaistion welcomed Ptolémée 's page . The spy Perdicass suggested to infiltrated. .

At least, he would have news soon. He talked to the young page to write everything he 'll witness.

Ptolémée entered the tent.

"Alexander you should get up." He suggested.

Alexander didn't paid attention to him. Perdicass entered the royal tent too just behind.

"Ptolémée is right, you can't stay here "

Alexander sighed.

" Can't I , at least, mourn one day?" His voice was plaintive.

Ptolémée and Perdicass glanced at each other. They nodded and left.

One week passed and Alexander was still mourning and there was a lot of agitation around the royal tent. Lots of servants brought trunks inside. Perdicass was worried. The others generals were busy working and he decided to visit Alexander alone.

He entered to the his king 's tent and what a mess it was. It was full of trunks and pieces of furnitures . Alexander was in the middle of it. He was opening the trunks.

" Hi! Alexander " The general said a bit confused .

"Oh! Hi Perdicass! " The king replied without looking at him.

Perdicass frowned. Alexander was wearing some persian's clothes that were too huge for him. Suddenly, Perdicass realized the king was wearing Hephaistion's clothes. He moved closer to Alexander and sat near him.

" There are Hephaistion 's belongings…" He stated.

Alexander nodded. " I'm going to take care of it. I will install everything in my tent.".

The king was missing his lover and was in such deep pain . It was the only way to H he found to comfort himselft a bit. Hephaistion's belongings all around him made him felt like he was still around.

The general was seriously worried about his king.

" Once you 've done, why don't you meet your soldiers? They are missing you and need to see their king. Some rumours are spreading that you are ill."

Alexander didn't answer. He was unfolding a piece of tissu. What he found inside, shocked him. It was Hephaistion's medaillon. Tears rolled down.

" Alexander?"

"He left it! Our matching medaillon. He didn't take it…" Alexander was so hurt.

" It's because you asked him to give back all his belongings … " Perdicass reminded him.

The only answer the general got were the king's sobs.

" Next week, you will receive news from Ptolémée 's page. Aren't you excited? " Perdicass tried to be positive.

" I 'm so scared about that letter. It's wierd, I can't wait to be next week , to know it all, to read it and at the same time, it's scare the hell out of me to know." Alexander seemed confused.

" You are scared Hephaistion is doing well without you when you obviously is a wreck" Perdicass declared.

Alexander nodded.

" Alexander, it's not the first time, Hephaistion is far away from you. He even left for one year and half once. "

"But this time it's different Perdicass. At that time he hadn't left me , it was some works I gave him to do. Now I don't even know when he 'll come back , If he ever will come back and he won't write me either. He abandonned me. "

Perdicass felt sad. The king was opening another trunk and his attention was caught by a strange ivory box. a paper was attached to it. It was written in indian. Alexander wasn't very good in indian. The truth was he started to learn the language just before the Crateros and Hephaistion's fight then he had been to disctracted to continue seriously.

He gave the paper to Perdicass.

" Can you read it for me ?"

Perdicass accepted. While he was reading the king had tried to open the ivory box in vain. The box seemed to very well locked with no entrance for a key.

" So, what's written ?" Alexander asked curiously.

Perdicass was in panic. His heart began to beat faster with anxiety. Alexander was staring at him impatiently. He had to translate it. He translated very quickly

" Note to myself : Keep that box away from Alexander "

Alexander 's eyes grew wide.

" What ?" He yelled . " Give it to me " he took the paper from Perdicass hand's and stared at it . He was highly frustated because he was still unable to read it. He was mad about that fact. He looked at the box and tried to open it again.

Perdicass didn't know what to do.

" Maybe it's better for you to not open it ?" He suggested.

The king wasn't listening. He was even more deternimated to open the box . He was now shaking it . They heard a noise, there was something inside. He triend to find a way to open it again but still in vain.

"By the gods! What's is this box? I don't find the opening. By Hades! OPEN " he ordered at the box.

The general blinked at Alexander 's order then he watched the box in details. " it's probably one of this tricked box. I've seen one once. You have to find the tricks in order to open it "

" Good, open it then " Alexander ordered.

Perdicass gulped.

" I wish I could, but each boxes has a different way to be opened. I won't know how to open this one. Only the owner know the trick " Perdicass explained.

Alexander stood up.

"I 'll take an axe and open it " the king declared.

"No, Alexander, you 'll probably destroy what's inside…"

"I don't care , I want to know "

"But what if it's a present Hephaistion wanted to give you . You could break it "

Alexander came back to sat near his general and immediately forgot the axe.

" True… I don't want to break my gift" he said with some excitation. " What kind of present it could be?" He was now very enthousiastic and smiling .

Perdicass didn't know how to answer. Alexander's mood was very unstable.

" If it's a gift for you Alexander… It can be something else too. "

Perdicass sighed. His king wasn't listening anymore. His attention was focused only at finding a way to open the secret box.

One hour passed and Alexander began to loose his nerves.

" What a nightmare ! it's still doesn't want to open no matter how hard I 'm trying"

"Alexander, you should take a break from It and relax…" Perdicass adviced.

" You are right my Friend. Call the others generals, they 'll try for me , ask Pharnacass and Roxane to come too… one of them might succeed".

Perdicass heavily sighed . This was something they woudn't be pleased with.

Fifteen minutes later, the generals , the queen and pharnakass were highly annoyed by the king 's request ; They rushed to the royal 's tent thinking an emergency happened .. But it was just to open an Hephaistion's box.

They all tried their best in vain. Alexander was upset and even more impatient. The king didn't know but all his companions had murderous thoughts toward his person at that very moment. Roxanne felt insulted and cursed the day she accepted to marry Alexander.

Even Bagoas and some servants tried to open the box with no result. It was now the middle of the night and Alexander was staring at the box. He was intelligent, there was no way he wouldn't found a way to open that damn ivory box.

So he had a sleepless night. The sun was now at the top of the sky. Alexander felt so tired .

" This thing is driving me insane." He whispered then he didn't know what happened, what he touched but the box opened by itself.

"By the gods! I did it ! " Alexander was now laughing in an almost hysterical manner.

He looked inside, there was a piece of tissu and a little rock. The rock had nothing special. It was just a simple little rock. So He unfold the tissu and he was surprised to see a note written on it.

" Great king, I see you like opening stuffs that are not yours… I hope you had fun to open it. That note is here to remind you that now Hephaistion is with me and I 'll take care of him with no intent to give him back to you "

Gieve "

Alexander froze. For few seconds he was not anymore in his body. His soul had left and died from shock. After few minutes, he recovered and he threw the ivory box on the floor. He took an Axe nearby and destroyed it with a mad fury while he was yelling he will kill that guy after horrible tortures.

The royal screams were heard by Ptoleme and Nearchus. They entered to see if the king was alright , swords in their hands ready to , They saw that Alexander had made a butchery of the ivory box. They shrugged and prefered to leave before being caught by the madness of their king.

Later the generals talked about the incident in Ptoleme's tent..

" I'm seriously worried " Ptolemee declared .

" Next week our back up supplies will be here… it will be time to move on for the next conquest. I'm sure this will distract Alexander . He is missing Hephaistion now, but once we will start to march again and he ll be in a battlefield. He'll forget about it " Leonnatus declared.

" Frankly, I will never understand that sick addiction the king has for Hephaistion. I agree, we have to endure it for now… But soon, Alexander will forget about him. " Cassender agreed.

Eumenes nodded ;

" It 's just a question of time. He 'll soon open his eyes and understand he can survive without Hephaistion and he 'll realize the bad influence he had on him and how useless that guy was. "

Nearchus crossed his arms.

" I hope you are all right… The situation is worrying me a lot … "

" I heard one time about a king who became insane…" Antigonas started .

" Stop! Alexander is not going to turn insane… I agree with Leonnatus .It's a matter of time . Once he ll be in the battlefield , he 'll better. " Perdicass yelled.

Truth to be told , Perdicass was really worried too. Hephaistion had told him to take care of the king but it was a lot more complicated than he thought. Alexander was unpredictable , a wild stallion, he could be brilliant and a genius, strong and proud but it seemed only Hephaistion was able to tame him. He seemed completely lost without his lover around to appease him .

He needeed to do something. He had to the whole situation For Alexander's sake.

Few hours later, Perdicass went to visit the king. Alexander was crying again.

" Alexander " Perdicass said. He approached from the royal bed.

"Perdicass.. My friend… " the king whispered in despair.

" Alexander… I think Ptoleme wasn't entirely wrong about Hephaistion's plotting something …"

" What ?" Alexander stood up in outrage. " Not you too "

"It's not what I meant , but the more I think about it , the more I think Hephaistion wanted to leave you to teach you a lesson .."

" Such as?" Alexander was confused but his interests had been picked up.

" Make you understand without him you are nothing?"

Alexander gasped. Then he frowned.

" I see… how did you end up with that theory?" The king asked seriously.

" The fact I realized I have been manipulated him…" Perdicass said in a tiny voice and very cautiously.

" Manipulated? How…?

Perdicass didn't feel confortable. He felt like he was betraying Hephaistion but at the same time, he was himself upset because Hephaistion had used him in a way.

" He was the one to ask me to suggest to send a ptoleme 's page at his side…as a spy"

Alexander didn't say anything. He was deep in thoughts. Perdicass continued.

" I think now he proposed it because he wanted you to know where he was, what he was doing "

Alexander was still silent .

"I'm sorry Alexander, I was too naïve. He told me it was to make yourself relieved about his departure and a way to appease the other generals but now…I'm not so sure anymore. "

Perdicass felt ashamed. Alexander ' s face expression had changed . He wasn't showing despair anymore.

" Thank you Perdicass. You did good to speak to me about your doubts about Hephaistion's motives. I know the man perfectely and you are totally right. He plotted it all. Its sound very like Hephaistion. It really sounds like something he could do , his own way of blackmailling me. So he wants to teach me a lesson… "

Alexander had flames in eyes.

" I almost fell into his trap … but now, We 'll see which one of us he going to win and teach a lesson to the other " Alexander declared.

" Are you mad at Hephaistion? I could be wrong… It's just a theory. .. " Perdicass was now worried for his best friend.

" Don't worry… I 'm the one who feel stupid to not have been able to see it. Now it seems so obvious I'm ashamed of myself. "

"But … what will you do about him?"

" Of course I will win the challenge …" The king answered with a proud smile .

"And then ?" Perdicass wanted to know about Hephaistion's fate.

" Then, what? He 'll come back; He will apologize to me and I will forgive him."

Perdicass sighed. He looked at Alexander. He was smiling and his old self seemed to be back. He was feeling relieved to see his king being healthy again but a t that moment he felt like Cassander unable to understand Hephaistion and Alexander's relationship.

" Perdicas, I'm going to clean myself and check the army. Then I will leave to scout the ground to make sure it's safe for next week "s departure "

" Very good idea " Perdicass stated.

TBC

.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, here is the chapter 11. 11th chapters already! Wow. Thank you very much for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I hope this chapter won't disappoint you as well ^^

Chapter 11

Almost a week had passed and Alexander was extremely unhappy when he got a message from the back up supplies regiment's messager: They had been attacked during one night and had been delayed.

" Attacked? By who?" He yelled at the.

" Probably some nomades… They took us by surprise" the messager said frightenened.

Perdicass and the others generals were there too and were upset as much as the king.

" Is the backing supplies 's regiment incompetent?" Crateros declared with irony.

The messager was heavily sweating. He didn't knew how to explain the situation.

"It's probably not the first time you had been attacked " began Alexander " Before it didn't stopped you to arrive on time What was different this time? " The king wanted to understand what the hell had happened.

" It's our fault, we aren't used to be attacked anymore. We lowered our guards.. and then the trip had been particulary difficult this time . The thing is that to secure everything, General Hephaistion had hired some nomades 's tribes along the way and made them settle down, in order to protect our crossing from bandits or rebels They are very useful as they know all the tribes and troubles about the landscape can bring . They even scouted ground before our arrival to make sure everything will be easier and faster."

" I see, so since Hephaistion had been dismissed, he ordered the nomades to betray us and attack us " Cassender yelled furiously.

Alexander's heart skipped a beat from shock, not wanting to believe it.

"No no, actually, we know General Hephaistion sent all the tribes a message to make sure , they will continue their job and the fact he was no longer in Alexander's army wouldn't change anything… They told us.." The messager insisted.

" So what happened?"

"Well some nomade's tribes sent someone , saying the contract was made with the general Hephaistion's only and they won't trust another macedonian… that they will leave their duty and only will come back when the king himself will come to negociate with them."

"How do they to ask a such thing?" Leonnatus said in outrage.

The messager sighed.

" The general Hephaistion is very popular among them. He went to meet them and negociated fair trades with them . He is also known as the one who is Alexander too… So when the rumors spreaded that the king had dismissed him , even with a the general's message to them . They refused to continue. They were suspicious"

Alexander took a deep breathe. It was a huge blow for his authority.

"The nomades are very hard to handle , only the general Hephaistion had suceed to convince them to settle down. Weeks later, the situation had been different because the others tribes we met were angry and packing . They didn't get their paid. They felt betrayed. It made our crossing much more difficult "

" Alexander you should order to execute them for treason" Crateros suggested.

" I doubt Crateros the nomade's tribes are still where they used to be… They surely moved away."

Alexander bit his lips . He was angry. Of course it was an act of betrayal but he also knew how hard it was to control the nomades and settle them down somewhere. These people were differents and because of his very vast kingdom, it was even harder to keep an eyes on them that why he had been important to try to settle them.

" They hadn't been paid?" he asked. " Who was in charge?" He turned his head towards Eumenes.

Eumenes started to panic.

"Hephaistion and his people were in charge … "

"But Hephaistion had quit, who was in charge?" The king repeated

" Probably his second in command?" Perdicass guessed.

Eumenes felt really uncomfortable.

"In fact, he quit too along some others of Hephaistion's ingenieers… soon after Hephaistion decided to become Perdicass's page."

Alexander took a deep breathe again.

"So who is in charge now? Why nobody told me about this matters?" Alexander was now threatening Eumenes.

" Well, we were waiting for your highness to appoint someone…" Eumenes blurted. " " We weren't very concerned about it , as we were waiting for the back up supplies to arrive… We had time to organize the next one . It wasn't that important and since you didn't order …"

Alexander wanted to knock himself because of his own mistake. Of course , it was his fault, so sure, Hephaistion would came back he didn't care to appoint someone else at his task.

" Thank you Eumenes but as my secretary , you should have reminded me that particulary point. I'm an extremely busy person with a lots of works. This is the basic of your work… Remember that or next time I won't be so kind"

Eumenes felt bitter and angry. The king dared to say it was his own fault because he didn't remind him to suggest a replacement for Hephaistion. But Eumenes knew the truth and he felt the life was very unfair at that moment.

Alexander felt bad too. He knew it was his own careless attitude about the matter if now they were in troubles but he couldn't have helped to put the responsibility on his secretary. He had been a fool, too sure of himself and now the back up supplies were delayed.

They were all about to leave, when Alexander asked Perdicass to stay.

"Perdicass, I want you to go with me at Hephaistion's office. We have to look at his work closely and see what we need to do now and think about his temporary replacement."

Perdicass nodded. They arrived at Hephaistion 's office. The place was huge and every inch of paper were at it's place.. Everything had been classify in alphabetical order and by date. There were tons of scrolls.

" Isn't it great Alexander? He always impressed me with how he handles and recorded each peace of informations he got."

" The man is a maniac " Alexander stated as he looked through some scrolls. "He is keeping everything on track, By the gods look at this ! there are the reports from when we invade Egypt! He really kept it all."

Peridcas nodded "He keeps everything, he said he needs to keep it around to check it time to time , to see if he can use what he have done in the past or what failed and why…" the general was in awe as he was looking about the nomade's tribe file. He then found another file called " scouting grounds " he opened it and then gasped.

Alexander noticed his friend 's confusion.

"Oh no…. This note should have been sent a week ago at least…" Perdicass yelled.

" What is it?"

Alexander took the scroll from his friend's hands. He read it. The note had been written by Hephaistion about his last scouting trip. He had noticed the long bridge at 3 days from their camp was too weak to support the back up supplies regiment. Hephaistion had scouted another way to go at the camp, drew a map and joined all the informations they would needed.

Alexander 's face became pale.

"if I count right.. From what the messager told us about the delay…"

Perdicass gasped " There are going to cross that bridge without knowing it tomorrow.. "

Alexander fell in Hephaistion 's chair.

' The gods are punishing me " He complained.

"I'm not sure Alexander… About the gods… But Hephaistion for sure is " Perdicass replied .

Alexander wasn't even surprise to learn few days later , that the whole back up supplies regiment had fell in the river because the long bridge broke under the weight. He had sent some soldiers to help the regiment but it had been too late. The supplies they desperately needed were at 80% all wasted.

When he came back to his tent, he had been informed that a letter from Ptoleme's spy had arrived. He looked at the letter and decided to not open it. He didn't want to know . He didn't want to read that everything was going fine for Hephaistion while, he, was not going well at all. Alexander was no naïve man and since he knew his childhood friend was aware of the page's mission. He had no doubt, the letter was filled with Hephaistion's success in whatever he was doing.

He should have known better. Hephaistion would never tried to manipulated the page and he would probably had been very surprised to read how his friends was doing.

Gieve felt depressed. During three weeks he tried to seduce Hephaistion and he hoped they would became lovers again but he had been rejected countless time.

He sat up on a branch tree playing a flute while Dariun was resting on the grass.

"Gieve, I pity you. Unrequite love is painful."

Gieve continued to play.

Dariun felt bored. Hephaistion was not having a bit of fun and was only working. It was easy to understand that his friend was worried as hell about how his Alexander was doing without him. He missed him and he felt guilty for what he was doing to him.

They convinced him to go at a tavern the previous evening and it didn't turn well at all. Hephaistion drank a lot and he managed to pick a fight with some others guys who dared to criticize the great king.

The page was missing the camp and he felt like he was wasting his precious time because obviously the ex general had no intention to betray his king. He wrote everything in hope that they would asked him to go back.

" Why are you still working so much for the king. I don't understand you?" Dariun asked out loud to nobody.

Gieve stopped to play.

"Because he never quit his duty… He is just waiting for the king to order him to come back. I asked him.. He said once he 'll get back, he could use all what he witnessed during this trip to make the kingdom stronger and helped Alexander's people to live in a better way."

"He is workhololic " Dariun stated. "He is wasting his life for a selfish prick "

Gieve jumped from his branch tree . He sat near Dariun.

"You are lucky , He is not around or you 'll be throw at sharks for such words." Gieve smiled bitterly.

"We are still far away from the sea …"

"I know but you understood what I meant. He is not only working for the only sake of his love for Alexander . They both shared a dream and this kingdom he considers it as his too."

"Except Alexander is the only king and thinks Hephaistion is nothing "

"But once he said Hephaistion was Alexander too... and now I don't think he meant that only because he was his other half in a lover way" Gieve stated.

"You are taking the king's defense now?" Dariun's voice was surprised.

"No but maybe this three weeks of constant rejections made me think ". Gieve replied with sadness. "I 'm sure now Alexander is beginning to realize it"

"I hope you are right, because I don't like to see Hephaistion so liveless."

Gieve nodded.

" Yes because if Hephaistion is mistaken about Alexander and the king doesn't ask him to come back. He is going to fall apart and he is far away to realize it yet"

"Hephaistion is stronger than that Gieve. He won't fall apart, he'll bounce again "

" I thought it too, but I fear that Alexander had been right in a way, Hephaistion is nothing without Alexander . Not in the way Hephaistion understood his words of course"

Dariun was deep in thoughts.

" it's true . I barely recognize him. He is so obssess with his work it's a bit scary. And when he doesn't work, he drank and smoke a lot to numb himself. Yesterday he scared me:I thought he was going to kill that man. I didn't know he could be so brutal" He smirked bitterly.

"Maybe we should do something about it. " Gieve suggested.

" What do you want to do to help him?"

" I can't believe , I'll say that but I love him too much to let him be so miserable." Gieve stood up looked at the sky and continued.

"We are going to make him realize without Alexander he is nothing… Hephaistion is prideful but he has to acknowledge this very fact as a truth too It has nothing to do with his value or the merits of his works. It's all about love this time. "

Dariun hesitated.

"But Alexander was wrong to act like he did. I don't see your point. "

"Indeed, he was wrong, but did you see how he reacted when I kissed his Hephaistion…."

Dariun interrupted;

"Don't talk to me about Alexander's jealousy, it drove me crazy. I'm glad I'm away from the king "

Gieve clasped into his hand

"It's exactely what I mean. The king is crazy in love with him . He would have killed us just because we were too close to Hephaistion." Gieve declared .

" And?" Dariun was curious.

" But Hephaistion I don't understand his behavior: an euneuch is bedding his beloved and he says nothing. I'll be Hephaisiton I would have made a scene to my beloved king. Or I'll act jealous. But Hephaistion just cried and suffered silently, hoping for a miracle.. "

Dariun pondered Gieve's point of view. It is true Hephaistion should have made known his anger and suffering about it.

" What if the king had been waiting for Hephaistion to make a scandal about it and claim Alexander as his only?." Dariun suddenly realized.

"Exactely, from what I've seen , Alexander is a very needy person, emotionnally weaker than Hephaistion. He really loves to display the mood of his heart and his temper but Hephaistion…It's quite the opposite. Of couse , the king may like the euneuch and did sleep with him because of it but I bet the lack of Hephaistion 's reaction about it , hurt Alexander greatly. " Gieve knew by experience that what hurt the most was to feel the indifference of the person you are in love with.

"Hephaistion is constantly on his guard. He is workholic and doesn't like to display his affection as he feel, this will under estimate his value and his merits. But Alexander seemed to not care about it as much. He punched Hephaistion in front everybody when he said you were is lover. I thought you were a deadman walking when he saw you kissed Hephaistion." Dariun recalled but there was still something he didn't get at all :

"But Alexander should know Hephaistion is not the demonstrative type , they know each other since their childhood" He added

" Except Hephaistion changed when Alexander became king… He felt so much pressure under his shoulders .He distanted himself without acknowledge it. He became obssess by the fact he had to be perfect at his work to prove everybody he was not just the king's lover . " a voice replied behind them.

Dariun and Gieve looked at who was talking at them with such boldness.

" Narsus! You came ! " Gieve said.

"Of course, my cousin is in troubles, when I heard about what happened between him and Crateros, I know I had to come then my contacts guided me here. "

Gieve moved closer to the athenian 's stranger.

" Dariun, this is Narsus. He is Hephaistion's cousin, I met him in Egypt."

"Hephaistion has a cousin? "

" Yes, and I totally agree with Gieve. Hephaistion is going to loosing it because he is too paranoid . He has difficulty to mix his lovelife with Alexander and his rank and value in the army. He acknowledge too much importance to what others may think about him. I already told him but he shutted me down. But if you need help, I think we can teach him a lesson as well in order to make him see his mistakes and that Alexander is not only the one at fault as he seems to think . They are both hurting each other anyway. Hephaistion has to open his eyes about his own behaviour too "

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hi ! I had time today to write another chapter. A bit shorter but since I'm not sure I'll be able to write before next Monday. Here it is. ^^

Chapter 12

Another week had passed .The departure and the conquest was delayed for weeks maybe months. Alexander was desperate.

Perdicass entered Hephaistion's office tent where Alexander was now working. The general had a good news.

" Oh Alexander, maybe we won't have to wait that long after all. I just discovered Hephaistion has the habit to send another back up supplies regiment one month after the one he sent. It's a lighter one and as he wrote here , it's too prevent the damage the first regiment could encounter .

Alexander was glad Hephaistion was so much careful but he still knew it wouldn't be enough for them to move on.

" It's great Perdicass but , it's a back up to the back up … it's only purpose is to reduce minors damages… it will be better than nothing but not enough …"

Perdicass sighed. The king was right. But as if one trouble wasn't enough for the king, Three others messagers arrived . They all had news the king wasn't really ready to hear.

" Majesty, The news about Hephaistion 's departure had be knownby all some messagers arrived . The satrapres are worried about your new political directions…"

Perdicass looked at Alexander. The king was confused.

He left the tent to meet the messagers. When he came back the king looked defeated.

" Well Perdicass, even if our back supplies were there , I wouldn't be able to go on our conquest."

"What happened?" asked Perdicass.

" The beginning of my own nightmare. I sent the messagers back with reassuring words but now I really need to accomplish Hephaistion's works at his place as soon as possible to proove them all what hephaistion had engaged with them will be achieved"

" The messagers were from the Alexandries?"

" The nearby ones… no doubt more will follow" He said while searching the files and when he found them , a headache started to rise. The files were big, filled about the taxes collecting's measures but not only Hephaistion was one of the Alexandries cities's designer. He had tons of research about the population ,what they needed ,what he could have done, what he should avoided . All in order to mix both macedonian culture's with theirs. But also to make sure Alexander's empire would become a strong one. The task was as vast as his empire was.

"Let me help you Alexander." Perdicass offered " Hephaistion talked to me sometimes about his work and it looked so interesting. "

The general started to open the files but he had been far away from expecting what he discovered.

" By the gods, I understand now why he was always working . I didn't know you asked him to do all theses things Alexander. It' s a bit too much for one man only"

Alexander sighed.

" Well, we indeed talked about it all theses projects and I remember I told him that, if he wanted to do it the task was his , that I trusted him and the ideas he proposed to me were brilliant but I thought he would do that our conquest was done"

Perdicass and Alexander took their time to read about Hephaistion's works.

" Perdicass… I had been a such fool.. without his way to organize it all, to build all what he built, it would have been impossible for my army to go that far so easily. "

Perdicass nodded.

" It's an impressive works. Because of his background works not only we are able to move faster, but able to pay everyone, able to afford a such conquest and at the same time he is trying to strenghten the whole empire as an unit . "

"Why didn't he never told me about it? I was thinking all these time the gods were favouring me as everything went so smoothly but In fact it was Hephaistion's works."

" I do believe the gods are still favour you as they sent you Hephaistion to be at your side " The general stated with a serious tone in his voice.

Alexander smiled a bit. Perdicass was a nice man.

" When you looked at it Perdicass. You understand how clever and how respected he is outside of this camp. If you compare the areas where Hephaistion colaborated with the satrape and our ambassador to the aera I gave to Crateros or Eumenes. They are a lot more wealthy and have minors rebellions."

"It's because Hephaistion always wanted to live here and sees his future in this vast empire but I know many are just here to take the gold and diamonds as much as they can before to go back at macedonia.

"Like Harpal did…" The king was still very angry against his childhood's friend 's betrayal.

"Yes…"

Later in his bed, Alexander realized that even if he was an incredible warrior, a great military king, a brilliant tactician who had never been defeated. Hephaistion was ruling his kingdom , or at least a part of it with the small power he got from him and was doing his best .

Suddenly he did remember why he had said once that" Hephaistion was Alexander too" because he was his other half of course, the love of his life , but not only. He had just forgot about it and had been influenced too much by some generals. He was so ashamed about his behaviour towards the man he loved. He might not have been a great warrior but did it mattered so much after all?

Alexander took a sip of wine.

"Hephasiton, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "

Alexander decided it was time for him to apologize and time to ask his other half to come back not only as his lover but as someone the King needed to reign over his huge empire.

He decided to open the last letter he got from Ptolemée's page. It was the only way to know where his lover was now. He started to read and gasped.

" Great king,

Since Narsus joined us , Hephaistion is in a very bad mood"

Alexander was stunned.

" Narsus is with them?" Alexander smiled. He remembered him so well . The first time he met him was when Hephaistion's father had invited him at his house. Narsus was there . He was older than them and already used to drink a lot. Alexander and Hephaistion were just friends and The prince was too shy to confess his love . Then at the small banquet Amyntor had made for prince, Narsus had been so drunk during the dinner he had yelled :

"Hephaistion is in love with the prince… He is crazy in love with the prince. Alexander, Hephaistion touched himself thinking about you. He did it all night long , I had difficulty to fall asleep " Mmm Alexander…. Oh Alexandern , yes , I love you" Let me… " Narsus had been forced to shut up as Hephaistion punched him so violently , he broke his cousin's nose and he would have probably been a lot more hurt if Amyntor hadn't stopped his son.

The king started to laugh at the memory. Hephaistion had never forgave his cousin.

He continued to read

" I don't know what happened during the day but tonight. Hephaistion locked me in my room and all I can hear are Narsus 's screams of terror"

Dariun Seemed traumatized as well and is staying in his room. He is very upset because his armor is all wasted. Hephaistion took it early as an hostage and transformed it into something very ugly. The poor man is devastated.

From what I heard from Hephaistion's screams : Gieve had been a coward and had prefered to run away than to receive his punishment.

Narsus is still screaming " Hephaistion, Please, Take this thing away ! Have some pity! Break my noise like last time if you want but please , not that…. "

If only I knew what happened. The day seemed peaceful. We just went to do some shopping and met people.

Here is our address, from what I heard Hephaistion planned to stay here two months . He has a business to do "

Alexander felt very frustrated. What Narsus had done this time? Hephaistion could be so vicious when he was mad . He was the proof of it. His conquest was delayed and now he had to work night and day at Hephaistion's place to calm down the fears of his satrapies.

The next day Alexander who was working with Perdicass, told his friend he sent a message to Hephaistion to ask him to come back and the apologizes he owned him.

Perdicass was relieved and so happy about the news.

"It 's great Alexander, I'm so happy. It's about time, so you opened the page's letter? How Hephaistion is doing ?"

" He is in a bad mood because his cousin Narsus came to visit him "

" The one who humiliated him?" of course Perdicass had learnt about the story.

" Yes and I don't know what he did to him this time but Hephaistion seemed to have taken it well. The page didn't know either.

" Too bad " Perdicass said with disappointment. "Why don't you open the others one?"

" I don't want to know." Alexander replied annoyed.

" Why?"

"Come on, he knows the page is a spy… All what I'll read will be about how much Hephaistion is doing so well without me… As always " He added bitterly.

Perdicass frowned.

" You seemed bitter Alexander…"

"If you hadn't told me about it Perdicass, about Hephaistion's trap and how he managed to plot if all , I would surely be dead by now. The letters would have killed me"

"What are you talking about. You always exagerate " Peridcass complained. Even if he had truly been scared about his king's mental health.

"I Thought about it all night long… I'm the one who is nothing without him. He even proove me that King I am, needs him to achieve his goal as well."

Perdicass put his hands on his king's shoulders.

"Don't dismiss your value, Alexander.."

"I'm not, Perdicass, I'm not but the more I think about it now, the more I understand that I said thoses horribles words to him because I wanted them to be true."

Alexander was sobbing.

"Hey Alexander, why are you crying…? " Perdicass didn't know what to do.

" I'm an horrible person. I'm nothing without him, I knew it and I want him to be nothing without me and I humiliated him just .. Just because of my own insecurities"

Perdicass didn't like to see his friend when he was crying like a little desperate kid. He was so uncomfortable by that fragile side of Alexander. Sometime the king looked like a porcelain doll which could be broken so easily that you forgot how much he can be impressive and scary.

"Alexander. You were furious… Besides, if you hadn't stopped them and if they had fought. They would have been both dead by now. Hephaistion by Crateros ' s sword and Crateros by your own hands."

Alexander was not really comforted by Perdicass's words.

"Hephaistion is good soldier… " Alexander stated but " a warrior not so much… I know he ressents me because many times I chose his safety and ordered him to not participate. I know he is mad at me, because when he fought with us, I hired you or Ptolemée to baby sit him. But if I don't do that, there would be no way for me to fight peacefully. "

" It's true he is a bit clumsy… he is not aware of it but he scared me a lot a few times. . it's obvious he is not in his element in a battlefield but he don't want to admit it and because of this , he almost lost an arm once. He is a very stubborn man, with a huge pride and he always wants to be perfect."

Alexander nodded . "I tried to tell him many times but he doesn't accept the critic easily."

"Just like you "

"True " Alexander laughed. " It's probably why he worked so hard with the others tasks I gave him to do. But for me there were not THAT important. Now I know better."

"It's good you realized it ".

" He made me realized it… "

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, I was able to write. The weather is bad and I had to cancel my projects . So I Wrote . I hope you will enjoy the chapter and thank you very much for the people who took the time to review my last chapter ^^

Chapter 13

Sun was hot and the sky was blue as always. Hephaistion was working as usual when Narsus proposed to him to do some shopping. Of course Hephaistion declined the offer .

Narsus who was not the type to give up , decided to annoy Hephaistion until his cousin wouldn't been able to focus on his work anymore. After one hour , Hephaistion stormed out from their hotel in fury.

He sighed. He went to the market alone. He didn't know but he was followed by Gieve and an older woman. The woman was in her middle age. Gieve gave her money and pointed Hephaistion to her.

"You know what you have to do?"

"Of course…"

Gieve smiled and the woman left to get closer to Hephaistion who was now sat on a rock and looked bored as hell. She faked to fall on the ground just in front of him.

He stood up and helped her to stand up.

" Is everything alright? " He asked worried.

"Thank you , young man " She replied in tears .

" Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…" she said with a trembling voice.

"Why are you crying so much then ?" Hephaistion was a caretaker and of course he had to ask.

"It's my son… I'm so worry for him… He fell in love with a very evil and manipulative man. He refuse to listen to me but … I'm so sad because there's nothing I can do" the woman was crying her heart out.

"Calm down and sit down " Hephaistion told with a soft voice. " I have nothing to do and maybe I can help you if you explain me. My name is Hephaistion. What's yours?"

"Hephaistion? Like the Hephaistion who is Alexander too?"

"Yes… same name. " He didn't reveal he was the actual Hephaistion.

"It won't bother you? You sure… ? Maybe you 'll help me to find a way to get ride of that greedy man "

Hephaistion looked at the woman. She looked genuinely worried and in pain.

He nodded .

"We' ll see. I need to hear the whole story first" He said gently.

The woman sat near him. She looked hesitant.

"My son, he is a very nice man. Too naïve and he is in love with that man since he is a teen. At first , I welcomed him as my son too. But…" she made a dramatic pause. She sobbed again and then continued. " You see, my son created a huge business and he became very rich. His lover worked with him but soon… . "

She paused and heavily sighed then continued.

" I understood that my son was being manipulated and of course he is too blinded by his love to see it. His lover changed and became greedy with the amount of money."

"What do you mean? What did he do to your son?" Hephaistion was curious.

"Well, before they used to be very close but now, the only thing that matter to that man is my son 's business. He is now rich too of course but it seems it's not enough for him and it's not the worst."

She took a deep breathe.

" I'm very upset because I witness it everyday. That guy doesn't want anymore to been seen as the lover of my son in public. He thinks it will ruin their business and it is innapropriate to display their so called love in public. "

Hephaistion gulped. The situation was ringing a bell to his own ears.

" I think it's because he doesn't love him anymore and it's a way to not get too close. Then time to time, He makes love to my son and once they are outside of their room. He is acting like a stranger to him. My son suffered a lot. That man is using my little baby for money and power. I told him but he refused to listen to me. What can I do?"

She asked with pleading eyes.

"Maybe it's more complicated than this…" Hephaistion started , thinking about his own situation .

"How?"

"Maybe, you see it in the wrong way. It can be hard to be the shadow of a great man. He may doesn't want to be seen as only a lover to your son. He is separating his business and love to proove to people that He has earnt the money he made into your son's business."

The woman faked to think about.

"Huh… I don't know, It doesn't look that way to my eyes and from what I see it"

Hephaistion thought about his own situation with Alexander.

"I'm sure your son understand his lover's request and that is why he refused to listen to you " He added with a soft tone.

The woman shook her head.

"Nope, that man isn't in love with my son anymore…My son agreed because he doesn't want to loose him and he is feeling insecure inside and a did a mistake"

"How can you be so sure?" Hephaistion tried to understand.

"Because once,my son cheated with another man. The man was younger and he was taking a great care of my dearest son. My son felt lonely . He liked the young man. "

A silent anger was rising into Hephaistion's skin.

" After he done it, My son felt so guilty. He litteraly panicked. He was really scared to discover his lover 's reaction. I told him , he should forget that man for the younger one who was nicer and treated him so much better. "

"What happened after that? Did he knew about your son's love affair..?"

" Yes… He did learn about it."

"And?"

"Nothing, not even a word from his part. He didn't change his attitude at all. My son could have made love to the entire world in front of his very eyes. He wouldn't care a bit. I was so furious. My son was heartbroken but didn't show it. It had been a shock for him he never thought his lover would be indifferent to his cheat. But he didn't say anything and he prefered to continue his relationship the way it was with that man because he told me : He couldn't breathe without him at his side."

The woman cried again. " That man is a such cold bastard. It's hard to watch it everyday. They have an elephant in their room and they both are ignoring it. My son because he is too dependant and weak and the other because he doesn't want to loose his cash cow".

Hephaistion took a deep breathe.

"Maybe , that man had been deeply hurt by your son betrayal and said nothing because he , too, feared to loose your son's love." He said a bit annoyed.

" So they are both idiots , because my son kept the young man at his side and beds him still . He tries to provoke his lover as much as possible and that man still looked like he doesn't give a shit , sorry for my language but I'm so angry ". The woman started to make a strange movement with her hand. Hephaistion thought it was because she was under huge stress.

At that time, Dariun interrupted them.

"Oh Hephaistion you are here… I 'm with a friend. I have to introduced him to you."

The woman stood up. Hephaistion stood up too . He was very embarrassed.

" Thank you ,young man. You were a good listenner. You can go. You helped me a lot "

The woman left . Dariun smiled. Hephaistion was obviously troubled.

" Who was she?" He asked.

" I don't know, I didn't even ask her name…"

Dariun took Hephaistion by the arm and said.

" You have to meet my friend, he is a very nice person. "

Few minutes later they were at a tavern. Dariun waved to a young and beautiful man.

"Here is my friend Hephaistion " He said then he suddenly gasped. "Oh, I forgot to tell Gieve, when we have to meet later. I'll be right back " and he left quickly.

Hephaistion didn't even have the time to say something that his friend was gone.

He was alone with the stranger. He smiled at him.

" Glad to meet you, so you are a friend of Dariun…" he said politely.

"Yes." The man said as he started to cry.

Hephaistion blinked. What was with people today? They were all crying.

" Sorry… It's just… You see that ring…" He showed a golden ring to Hephaistion who nodded.

"Very beautiful " Hephaistion said.

" A gift from my lover…I was so happy when I got it. He rarely gave me a present."

"Oh…."

" Yes, Since I'm richer than him and I can afford everything I want , he probably thinks I don't need him to offer me a present. Of course he does at my birthday but well every one is too. But when he got me the ring… even if it 's a simple one, I felt so loved. I cried in happiness. "

" I see…" Hephaistion started to have a bad feeling.

"A lot of people are offering me some presents but they are all doing it in order for me to give them more money or to favour them. So He may be scared to offer me a present… because of what people would think… Like he is buying me too? I don't really know in fact, because he also refused my gifts most of the time. He said , that if I favour him too much, people will ressent me and him and will mistaken about the nature of our relationship. But why can't I just offered an outrageous present to the man I love the most. Why can't I spoil the love of my life just because I love him…and that's all. I really don't care about what people could think. I feel highly frustrated to be hidden like mistress he is ashamed of "

Once again, this situation was ringing a bell to Hephaistion.

" But he gave you the ring… A very beautiful one…"

" Indeed… He said he bought it to me while he was in Arabia… But he came back from Arabia 6 years ago… He took him 6 years to just give me a ring. What's wrong with him? "

" He surely waited for a special occasion…" Hephaistion felt like he was defending himself again;

" Talk about a very patient guy. When I spot something he may like, I can't wait to give him… I happy though because last time he gave me something so valuable…we were teens. I remembered at that time he wasn't scared to spoil me and to show his love in front of everyone Now he grew cold and distant. I even took a lover to provoke him and he didn't care at all… I'm scared to ask him why ."

Hephaistion stood up " By the gods! You…"

"What? " said the man.

"I think I just met your mother…"

At that point, Hephaistion started to be a bit suspicious.

"Oh my mother is very nice but she hated my lover. She said he is manipulating me . I know he isn't. He loves me as much as I love him but sometimes it's just a bit hard on me. Sometimes , even for a second I doubt and I'm scared. Then everything is forgotten. We are soulmates. Nobody can understand but us. I just only wish he stopped to be so obssess by what people are thinking about us. My mother can tell whatever she wants, can think whatever she wants… I don't care , I know the truth. But it's true sometimes, it 's hard to love him but I'm not exactely a piece of cake myself. So I guess we are even. "

Hephaistion had no doubt now that the young man was the woman's son.

" Since when do you know Dariun ? " He asked on purpose because he didn't believe in coincidence.

" Oh my mother was his baby sitter when he was young" the man suddenly realized his mistake " I mean no, His mother was my baby sitter …"

" I see… How much money Narsus who dared to talk about my private life with strangers paid you all?"

The man became pale.

"Who's Narsus? " he tried to keep his role.

" This time, he is dead, they are all dead " Hephaistion yelled in fury.

Later, Narsus had been attached in his own bed and Hephaistion launched a huge spider on his leg.

Narsus had the phobia of spiders . He screamed in horror.

" Please Hephaistion , take that thing away. I' m going to die from an heart attack… You don't wish my death do you?"

Hephaistion had a murderous glare.

"Maybe you wish it but It was just to help you a bit… I mean come on, I was with you when you bought that ring to Alexander and you had no idea how much I was surprised when I received a letter from Alexander , years later, Where he told me you gave him a ring you found in Egypt."

" You … " Hephaistion screamed.

" I don't approve what Alexander said to you.. But once put yourself in his shoes… "

" I'm going to strangle you If you don't die from scare " Hephaistion declared.

" You know you two are both big idiots.. Alexander will realize his mistake I'm sure and , I hope you 'll do the same. A relationship is about two persons! So both are at fault. "

The spider started to move and Narsus screamed in horror agaon then he fainted .

Hephaistion sighed as he took off the spider from Narsus. He caressed the spider 's back.

" It's okay," he told to the spider " The ugly man fainted, you don't have to be scared anymore. " He took the spider's box and put her in it.

He sat near his unconcisous cousin.

Maybe, Narsus was right in a way. He knew Alexander wrote to him time to time . Maybe his cousin had a point. He was too obssessed with what people may think about him and from the " mother 's point view " . He really looked like a cold and manipulative guy. He wasn't but it probably had been seen in that light from some.

As for Bagoas. He had been so hurt but he didn't want to appear like a jealous wifey. He had been scared to death to hear from Alexander's mouth that he was in love with the eunuch, so he acted like nothing happened. He never thought that Alexander could have been hurt by his silence.

He sighed. He so much loved Alexander but never thought his attitude could have been mistaken to that point. He blame himself because each time he got a letter from Narsus he burnt it without reading it. He was still so much angry with what he had done to him when he was a teen.

He took the decision to change some things once he would be back at Alexander's side. But before , Alexander had to apologize to him as well.

Few weeks later he got a letter from Alexander.

His heart was beating faster. He opened it quickly.

" Hephaistion,

I hope you are doing well. This is not a letter from Alexander, who still loves you dearly and misses you but a request from your King.

I want you to come back at the camp. I need you by my side to continue to rule the Kingdom . I had been a fool to not realize the amount of works you used to achieve . The empire and his king can't go on without you. I wish to apologize to you face to face.

Please come back. "

Hephaistion felt so relieved. It was finally time to go back at home. He cried in happiness because he felt like he was dying without Alexander.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, It's always hard to write the final chapter of a fiction. There 's a lot of pressure . I was afraid to write something too much sappy, or not enough sappy. I was wondering if my readers will be happy or being frustrated with the end I chose.

I hope you 'll enjoy the last chapter . I want to thank all my readers for their support and review ^^.

Chapter 14

After a long travel, Hephaistion was back to the camp. As soon as he made his presence known a page went to the royal tent to alert the king.

Perdicass was the first to welcome back his friend.

"It's good to see you back " The general said happily.

" Thank you. Perdicass. " Hephaistion replied.

Perdicass bit his lips.

" Hephaistion, I had no choice but to tell what you were plotting to Alexander about the page, you know…"

"If you say so…" Hephaistion's tone was neutral.

"He was on the verge of insanity without you… " Perdicass declared.

Hephaistion smiled. " He must have been difficult to handle… "

Perdicass frowned . Obviously, his friend was far away to realize he was deadly serious about Alexander's mental health .

" It was not difficult to handle, it was nearly impossible. Hephaistion you have to listen to me carefully. He seriously scared me and all the generals.. He was on the verge of insanity and I mean it litteraly. If I hadn't told him… Only the gods knows but you could have regretted deeply your little trip away." Perdicass warned.

Hephaistion felt his heart freezing at the idea.

" You are exagerating… To make me feel guilty." He replied with a teasing voice.

" Don't leave him like that ever again… " Perdicass adviced him with a very serious tone.

Hephaistion didn't know what to think about it. Few seconds later, Alexander approached them. He was smiling brightly but managed to not jump in his lover's arms like his instincts were telling him to do. He behaved as the king instead.

"Hephaistion! I'm so glad you are back. We have to talk". Alexander's heart was beating very fast. He wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to make love to him, to stared endlessly at his beautiful blue eyes.

Hephaistion smiled back. He felt so calm and at peace now that Alexander was at his side The air looked easier to breathe in and out.

Few moments later they were in Alexander royal's office.

"Hephaistion, please have a sit " He said.

The king sat too and went straight to the point.

" I owned you a huge appologize. I have been an enormous idiot. You are far away from being nothing without me. I'm the one being nothing without you. As I told you in my letter. I , the king , needs you . The empire needs you. I had to work at your place theses few last weeks and I don't know how you manage to do it all ."

"Alexander…"

" I'm not finished. I took a very important decision. All generals had been informed and I only need your answer to make it officially. "

" What are you talking about Alexander ? " Hephaistion asked a bit surprised.

" I want you to become my chilliarch, you ll also be the grand vizier. I think it's the persian words ."

" The chilliarch… but it's for a royal blood…" Hephaistion protested.

" You proved enough to me. That task is yours and you 'll have all the budget and the team you 'll want. I only expect a yes from your part . Only you, are able to take the job and I know you'll do it wonderfully"

Hephaistion was stunned. He wanted an apology and be acknowledge in his work but to become the chilliarch. The second in command…

" I would have promote you as the other king but they wouldn't be able to understand.. Chilliarch is the higher I could find. You deserve it . Please accept it." Alexander looked at Hephaistion with an impressive determination.

"It's an honor, I gladly accept." He answered still under surprise.

"Good. " Alexander declared relieved. " Can I switch back to Alexander now? " He asked with an adorable smile .

Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat at the cute smile.

"Of course."

" I missed you" Alexander said quickly . I'll do whatever it will take to have your love back " He pleaded.

" You never lost my love , Alexander. I always loved you and always will"

Alexander couldn't waited anymore . He held his lover thighly.

" Don't leave me ever again, please… I'll die without you" The blond man declared with a trembling voice.

" I won't …" Hephaistion promised. They looked at each other tenderly and then they kissed softly at first then the kiss turned passionate . When they broke the kiss, Alexander 's asked Hephaistion to follow him to his tent.

Hephaistion had a naughty smile on his face.

When they arrived at the royal tent, the chilliarch couldn't believed his own eyes.

" What is this? Why all my belongings are here?"

"I needed them to be around me…" Alexander felt a bit ashamed. " It felt like you were here…" He said . " I have to give you back your medaillon " The king declared as he took it off from his own neck.

" You were wearing It?"

"Yes, mine and yours were together…" Alexander felt a bit stupid. He was so sentimental.

The king wanted to put himself the medaillon back at his lover 's neck. Hephaistion let him do it.

" Thank you" He said

Alexander smiled . He wanted to speak but seemed to be hesitant. Hephaistion noticed his lover was suddenly nervous.

" Hephaistion… I…" he started " I … want to honor your new position as a chilliarch with…" He took a pause to breathe " some festivities " he said quickly.

Hephaistion blinked.

Alexander felt even more nervous and started to panic.

" festivities is too much…. A banquet then…. ? "

Hephaistion felt really sad at this moment. Why did he never noticed it before. How it had became so difficult for Alexander to express simple things like that.

" Festivities sounds good… I deserve it after all " Hephaistion replied with a smile.

Alexander didn't react immediately. He was stunned by Hephaistion's acceptance.

"You said… yes? "

"Yes. I trust you for it to be grand and entertaining " Hephaistion explained.

"It will… Oh by the gods , it will , I have many ideas already " Alexander 'eyes were glowing in joy.

Hephaistion sat on chair . All his belongings were there. He noticed Alexander had changed his own bed cover to switch them with his. Perdicass's words were still on his mind and started to worry him a bit more. He watched Alexander as his beloved was already making plans for the festivities .

At that time, Bagoas entered to ask if his king needed something. Hephaistion looked at the eunuch and answered even before his lover could replied.

" Actually , yes. Bagoas , starting from now, you are no longer at Alexander's service. I heard the queen is always complaining she needs more people to serve her so you ''ll be under her service . You can leave now " He said with a cold voice.

Bagoas looked at the king with interrogations. Alexander had his mouth wide opened from shock.

" As Hephaistion said " The king finally declared and waved him to go.

Bagoas left.

Alexander stared at his lover.

" What was that?" he asked stunned.

" Don't even dare to touch him again.. I don't want anybody else but me in your bed from now on. Is it clear?"

Alexander nodded at Hephaistion's muderous 's glare.

" Of course, since you still need an heir , I will tolerate your wife…" Hephaistion added.

Alexander wanted to ask what happened to Hephaistion. He wanted to talk about Bagoas and what he did. But he was afraid to confront his lover about it. He didn't understand why suddenly his beloved had change his mind about the eunuch but he truly enjoyed the change.

" Hephaistion what about Gieve and Dariun ? I don't want you to bed another man either…" He asked. He had to make sure. He couldn't help but be extremely jealous.

"I won't.. Let's forget about all what happened and restart in a new direction.. " Hephaistion suggested. "We hurt each other a lot and we both made huge mistakes"

Alexander was on the verge of tears.

"I hurt you a lot more… to the point you left me … I'm sorry " Alexander cried.

Hephaistion held Alexander in his arms. " I have made my mistakes too.. in a different way than you did but I hurt you too. I know now."

They kissed in order to seal a new vow and a new start.

Later during the banquet with the generals. Alexander and Hephaistion were sitting next to each other. The chilliarch was very close to his king and Alexander enjoyed the situation. During the dinner he even felt his beloved 's arm around his waist. Alexander had blushed . His heart was beating furiously. He felt so loved just with this small gesture.

Hephaistion couldn't believed his own eyes. The king was blushing furiously and was so cute. It felt good to see Alexander being happy. The king was laughing, smiling. He was in a very good mood and the generals seemed to enjoy to see the happiness of their king.

Alexander decided to make a toast in Hephaistion's honor and return. At the end of his speech, Hephaistion stood up and thanked him . Suddenly at everybody 's surprise, he kissed Alexander deeply.

The general's eyes grew wide from the shock but it was nothing in comparison with Alexander 's reaction . Hephaistion whispered something at his ears. The king smiled brightely and kissed him back.

Some applaused happily and felt relieved to see their friends happiness and love being displayed without shame . It reminded them their youth at Pella . When Alexander and Hephaistion didn't hesitate to show how close they were.

Others applaused with hypocrisy . They were now sure , nothing could have stopped the lovers from being apart. They were even stronger than before .

Alexander and Hephaistion were back .

Later Hephaistion and Alexander came back to the royal tent. Alexander was in his lover's arm. He was in bliss.

" Alexander… I want you to know, when I was away… I … I missed you so much. I wasn't happy at all. "

The king kissed his beloved 's right hand tenderly.

" I read Narsus went to visit you… is he still alive ? " Alexander asked in concern.

" Yes " Hephaistion laughed. " He has the gift to bring me mad but he did help me so…"

Alexander looked at Hephaistion's eyes with concern. The king had to explain himself. He felt the moment had came.

" I was so mean with you… about what I told you… The truth is.. When I thought about it… " He took a pause to breathe. " I thought you probably , at a point, didn't or started to love me less. I'm a very selfish man and I wanted you to be nothing without me… . I'm an horrible guy. I felt hurt so I wanted to hurt you even more. How can you love someone like me?"

Hephaistion kissed his lover on the cheek.

" Alexander… I'm not perfect either.. I was jealous too. In a different way. I was jealous of this world you want so much. I grew cold and distant. I became obssess with what people would think about me and didn't care if the distance I put between us ,could have hurt you as well. I was selfish too. I was punishing you . You humiliated me with Bagoas , you humiliated me when you said I was nothing "

Alexander felt bad.

"I'm so sorry…"

"But how many times did I humiliate you when I rejected your affection in public with one of my deadly glare. How many times did I humiliate you when you tried to offer me prestigious gifts of love I refused just because I didn't want to be mistaken as a whore. When you in fact only wanted to treat me as your beloved. I' m sorry too."

" We really were both big idiots " Alexander added.

"That what Narsus said too " .

" Talking about Narsus " Alexander teased " Do you still touching yourself at night while moaning my name ?"

Hephaistion laughed.

" You remembered that…"

"Of course" Alexander kissed Hephaistion on his neck. The kiss brought shivers to the new chilliarch who couldn't wait anymore to have more than just kisses.

Far away from the camp. Narsus was on his way back to his home . He had been followed by Gieve.

" You are smaller than Hephaistion, but you do look like him… Are the Amyntor 's family all handome men?"

" Forget about it Gieve. I won't be a replacement for Hephaistion in your heart…" Narsus warned.

" I remembered you tried to seduce me in Egypt…" the musician said.

"That was years ago and then you fell in love with my cousin… " Narsus said bitterly.

" But you are damn cute too and I love the way you are provocking and scheming things for them to happen. I didn't know that side about you… We could have a lot of fun together "

" Give up, Gieve " Narsus declared " You are wasting your time "

But Narsus didn't know Gieve was not the type to give up.

At the same time, Dariun arrived at the temple of Mithra. Farangis was waiting for him.

" Welcome back Dariun.. What happened to your amor? "

" Long story… I don't want to talk about it." Dariun was still highly annoyed.

Farangis was a very beautiful priestess . They both loved each other but none of them wanted to quit their life style. They were only seeing each other time to time.

" My goddess is really pleased . Hephaistion and Alexander are reunited." She said.

"Good " Dariun replied.

"But … She told me it was also the beginning of the end."

"What?" Dariun asked with worry.

Farangis took Dariun's hand.

" You should go back to Hycarnia. Your satrape will need you by your side when the storm will rise. A violent storm is approaching Dariun. People , humans are not ready for what the king and his beloved wants to achieve… The gods are not all cruals but humans are … and the gods enjoys watching human's cruelty. "

Dariun nodded.

Farganis had been right… Almost two years later the world could never be the same again.

END

"


End file.
